The Princess and the Pup
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Kagome is the princess in a kingdom that doesn't tolerate even the smallest demon, so it was an odd twist of fate that she fell in love with a halfdemon. Her father, however, has different plans.
1. Inuyasha

This was the first fanfic. that I ever wrote. I wrote it the day I got off for Christmas break last year. I figured that this might be a good time to put it up. It's a real original title, huh. Don't think that this is the same thing as The Prince and the Pauper.

* * *

_**The Princess and the Pup Ch. 1**_

_**Inuyasha**_

****

****

The Princess Kagome walked through the castle. It's long corridors were easy to get lost in if you did not know the way. But Kagome did know the way; after years of having nothing to do but study the castle she had learn a great deal. The castle was her home, the only placed she had been. As much as she hated cliches, she often said her home was her prison.

The King, Kagome's father, had a great fear of demons. He had nearly all demons within his grasp killed. His kingdom was very highly populated by people much like him who had low tolerance of demons, so the moved to this area where the worst thing that could happen is a bee stung. Though he knew it was a low chane he still didn't let his daughter out of the castle from fear of demons.

Kagome continued down the hallway she currently occupied until she heard a castle hand complaining.

"What am I to do?" Ranted the man. "The King ordered me to get his knife but the swordsmith but unless I start dinner now it won't be ready and I'll get punished horribly. Why would he want me to get his knife? I mean, I'm a chef!"

_It's the chef,_ A thought came across Kagome mind. _This is my chance._

Kagome pulled her bangs down so her eyes were covered. She leened her head down slightly and walked toward the chef.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, changing the tone of her voice. "I'll go to town to get the King's knife."

The chef looked at Kagome puzzled. He was a man in his late forty's and already balding. He wasn't the tallest person but he was taller than Kagome. He was kind of large, probably years of eating the food he cooked and drinking wine that was in the kitchen.

"How could you do that? Every here in the castle has work around the clock." The chef replied, eyebrow raised.

_Crap Kagome, he suspicious! Think of something! _She told herself.

"Well, if don't need my help..." Kagome answered in a fake hurt tone as she began to turn around. She felt a hand of her shoulder very soon after speaking.

"Nevermind, just please go get the King's knife. You do know where Toutousai's is right?" The chef said, surrendering.

"Of course," Kagome started to turn again. "I'll be on my way."

"Wait a minute..."

_What now?_

"You need my key to get out of the castle." The chef told her. He dangled a key from his fingers. The chef took Kagome hand and dropped the key in it. "Go throught the back door, and don't forget to lock the door begind you. We don't want the Princess to get out."

Kagome nodded. Even the chef had been told to keep Kagome from leaving. Kagome couldn't understand how her father had convinced everyone not to let her leave.

Kagome nodded to the chef again. She finally was able to turn completely around and started to walk. Kagome heard the chef footsteps going the opposite way down the corridor. When she came to another hallway she looked around to see if anyone else was, well, around. She put her hair back to normal.

_I wonder why the chef was so suspicious of me. _Another thought went through her head. _The way I'm dressed! Hands just don't wear expensive dresses. I'll have to change._

Kagome steps came with more vigor, after all it was going to be her first trip out of the castle. And maybe...she'll stay out of the castle.

* * *

A boy walked through the busy streets of market. It was strange he knew where he was going because his eyes were close, and even if he did run into anyone he carried on without a word. He was more of a young man than a boy. His hair was long a black and his eyes, though you couldn't tell at the moment seeing as they're closed, were a dark brown. He woar a red haori that swayed as he walked.

But this boy wasn't just any boy...he's a half-demon. Again, you couldn't tell at the moment because his demon features are hidden with a spell. In reality, his hair is a silver color and his eyes would be an amber color. He would have claws on his hands thought are deadly. He is called Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to walk until he collided straight with a girl. He opened his eyes finally. The girl had fallen when she walked into him. She was rubbing her back with her hands. The girl appeared to be his age with hair a similiar length and color of his. She was dressed like a tomboy, some girl who probably grew up poor.

"Aww, my back." She moaned. Inuyasha continued to walk past her. She noticed this and yelled at him. "Hey! Aren't you going to apoligize!"

He turned around on one foot. Inuyasha looked down at her with a cold glare that would make the bravest of knights back down. But unlike knights, this girl wouldn't. She stood up and put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Inuyasha, like a mother scolding a child.

"It's rude to run into someone, knock them down, and not even apologize!" She screamed. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to listen to her as he turned back around. "Hey! Come back here!"

Inuyasha just walked on and didn't hear any more of the girl. That's was just fine by him. His step stopped in front of some business hut in the market. He walked in, the house seemed much like a house. It probably looked like a house because it was. Many people lived in their business huts...business homes?

An odd old man sat in a corner, or actually, on a three-eyed cow that was in the corner. He snored loudly, he was asleep.

"Hey, old man! Wake-up!" Inuyasha shouted aggravated. The man didn't wake. "Wake-up Toutousai!" Inuyasha now punched the man on the head.

Toutousai opened his eyes as a lump grew on his head.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" Toutousai questioned.

"I'm here to pick up my sword. You were supposed to make it stronger." Inuyasha spoke slowly. The old man had a problem grasping concepts.

"Of course, of course." Toutousai replied. He was silent for a minute before he said anything. "Who are you, again?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He did not want to lose his temper in the market. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm here to pick up my sword. You were supposed to make it stronger."

"You don't have to say the same thing twice. You sound like a parrot." Toutousai said seemingly annoyed.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "Do you have Tetsusaiga?"

Toutousai smiled an obviously fake smile. " I haven't started on it yet."

That was too much. "WHAT!!!" Inuyasha bellowed, shaking the hut...I mean...home.

"Quit your belly-aching. If you don't hit me I can start right now and have it done in an hour, just don't hit me." Toutousai negotiated. Inuyasha stopped his hand in mid-air,

"Fine. You have an hour." Inuyasha agreed.

* * *

Kagome now wandered the streets of the market. She had taken some streetrat clothes from theatre room in the castle. Her father loved the theatre, he often starred in the castle's plays. The streets amazed her, she didn't watch where she was going as she enjoyed the streets and she ran into the biggest jerk she had even met!

_Stupid jerk. He didn't even apologize. He could at least said something. _Kagome thought. _I'm going to find him and show him proper manners, the hard way. But first I oughtta pick up that thing from the swordsmith. I'm surprised he even did this for Dad, I heard he was eccentric._

Kagome walked around very lost. How people navigated through the market was a mystery to her, but she began to think most people feel the same way about the castle. She almost gave up hope of finding the swordsmith when she heard a loud shout of "Hurry up, Toutousai!"

"Finally." She breathed.

She walked into the hut she heard the shout. Kagome saw the old man who she believed to be Toutousai since he was working on a sword. On the other side of the room was...

"It's you!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Great just what I needed." Inuyasha spoke to himself while standing.

Kagome heard him. "What's that supposed to mean, huh? You got something to say to me?"

Inuyasha shook his head from side to side while muttering something to himself. He walked close to Kagome and looked down at her.

"Look, I am sorry for earlier if that's what you want, okay? I'm sorry." Inuyasha lied, it would have convinced anyone beside Kagome.

"You're not going to fool me." Kagome knew when someone was lying from living in the castle. " I want an honest apology, or else."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "What will you do you no-good b..."

"I'm finished!" Toutousai suddenly yelled. He got glares from both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome eyes met once again before Inuyasha walked toward Toutousai. He grabbed the sword from Toutousai and also the empty scabbard that lied next to him. Inuyasha slid the sword into the sheath and the sheath into the belt-like fabric around his haori. He then walked to the door. Inuyasha took one last look toward Kagome.

"See you around...," Inuyasha waited for a moment. He seemed to sniff the air."Princess." Inuyasha muttered the end so that only she would hear and walked out into the market.

Kagome ran to the door and look for him in the crowd. He disappeared. She turned toward Toutousai.

"Who was that?" She demanded, shaking the old man.

"That was Inuyasha. Why?" Toutousai didn't get a answer to that question. Kagome asked for the knife. It was more of a dagger, leave it to the chef to mistake 'knife' and 'dagger.'

She left soon after that with Inuyasha still on her mind. It puzzled her as to how he could know she was the princess. It couldn't be her clothing. What was it? Kagome pondered as she walked back toward the castle. She would go back to the castle...this time, but still keep key. Kagome would definately come back to the market. Inuyasha had gotten her attention. His odd behaviour wouldn't have caught attention as much as his enigmatic persona; and why would he need a sword. How could he vanish like he did earlier?

Who exactly is Inuyasha?

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter. This of course isn't the original version, it has been tweaked a little. I couldn't this well last year. Review if you wish. 


	2. Inuyasha's Secret

I usually wouldn't update so fast but I really feel good about this story. It's not my place to say if you're on this site of not but I only respond to signed reviews. I

**PixsiePam**: Thanks for the encouragement.

**Jalison**: I don't know if you meant my story was boring or if you were tired so I can't really say anything.

_**

* * *

**_

The Princess and the Pup Ch. 2

_**Inuyasha's Secret**_

Kagome was able to sneak into her room unnoticed. She was fatigued from walking around the village and aimed to take a nap, but remembering what she was wearing she changed into the clothes she wore earlier. The Princess collapsed on her bed when she heard shouting from down the hall.

"What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is?!" The voice was her father's. "Do you know what could happen if she escaped the castle?!"

Escape. Quite a word to choose if he meant to keep her safe by locking her up.

Kagome thought over the situation, she knew exactly what to do considering her father. The Princess got up and walked over to her door. She opened the door slowly so that it creaked, attracting her father's attention. Kagome stepped out into the hall and faked a yawn while doing so.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to take a nap." Kagome snapped. Her father looked at her with a puzzled and shocked look on his face.

"Where have you been?" The King demanded, loud as always. "I searched high and low for you!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow to get an angry expression. "Two things. First, did you ever try looking in my room?" The King's expression changed. "And second, you wouldn't lift a finger to try to find me. I know it was that man you're currently yelling at that was searching for me. So if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to sleep."

With that, she closed the door leaving her father's jaw hanging.

* * *

The sun set over the kingdom. Inuyasha had just gotten home. He lived miles from out of the village. If he had wished, Inuyasha could have gotten home very quickly by simply allowing his demon features to surface again, but he didn't want any more attention on him today. It was quite a shock to run into the princess in the market dressed like a commoner, then again...The King hated all demons and might just wanted to keep his daughter from harm's way but that was giving him too much credit. He probably wanted to rule over her life with a iron fist. The Princess was most likely locked in her room all the time and will probably be betrothed to someone she didn't love.

Love...

_It's not a time for those thoughts. It's never a time for those thoughts Inuyasha! You are a half-demon! You don't need any weaknesses, like a woman, holding you back!_ He tried to convince himself. Inuyasha had been down that road before.

Inuyasha continued thinking about running into the princess. It's not everyday that you see royalty running around the village. Maybe tomorrow he'd go back to the village to see if she was there. In fact, he looked foward it.

_Oh no, Inuyasha. She's gotten into your head. That's how it started with_ her_. Do you want to relive that?! _He argued with himself about what to do. This is indeed how it began last time. He finally decided he would go back to the village tomorrow. It would be the first time he'd gone two consectutive days.

"What could one visit do? She might not even be there."

* * *

"How could you say such things about your father!" The King bellowed at his daughter. "You said such demeaning lies and in front of a servant!" 

"What do you mean lies! You wouldn't care if I died as long as you still had your precious kingdom." Kagome replied.

Kagome and her father had started arguing soon after she had gone back in her room. His face was red so he was obviously angry. The King did not like being insult, especially by his own daughter. What reason could she have to talk to him like that.

"You know that's not true!" His voice rising. "I love you, Kagura."

"Kagura? You don't even know my damn name!" Kagome yelled back.

The King expression weakened a little. He tried to find the right words but nothing came out. Kagome smiled at his frustration. Her father straighten his collar trying to regain his composure.

"We'll continue this discussion later." The King's voice starting to calm. "As of moment, I want you to stay in your room until I say otherwise. Understood."

Kagome curtsied and said very sarcastically. "Of course. I do only what you say, my good King Roba."

The King nearly started to shout again. He hated people using his name, but he wished not to start an arguement again.

"Good night. Sleep well, Kagome." The King told her.

"Bite me."

Her father exited her room without replying. She knew she had won that arguement and had gotten under her father's skin. Kagome couldn't be happier. To hell with staying in her room. Now that she had the key, she could go where she wanted, when she wanted...

And for now...she might just hang on to her father's dagger.

* * *

She woke up early the next day so that she could sneak out of the castle. Kagome wore the same peasant clothes as she did the day before. Though she saw a maid in a hallway, the trip to the backdoor was smooth. No doubt her father would send someone to see if she had stayed in her room and once again he will be furious. Perfect. 

Kagome came to the village quicker than yesterday. Now that she saw everything once she did not examine everything as much as before. There were not as many people in the market yet but it was just barely past sunrise. Hopefully she could find an opened food stand to at least get a decent breakfast.

Sure enough she found a stand. Money was not a thing she thought about bring so she could just get an apple. That was good though, you just don't see a lowly peasant walk around with a large coin purse.

Kagome thought that until the market was busier that she would explore the forest that surrounded the kingdom. She was drawn to this particular area of the forest. Oddly enough she walked straight into a clearing where an old well had it's home. It was at the base of the largest tree she had ever seen. An arrow stuck out like a message from former days. Kagome walked towards the tree and reached for the arrow.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to take things that don't belong to you?" She heard a familiar voice. It had the smart-aleccy tone she used quite often. "You really are an odd princess."

Kagome looked for the source of the voice. She couldn't see anyone. "I never knew my mother."

"Oh poor you." The person was mocking her. "You know I didn't know my daddy."

"I wish I didn't know my father." Kagome replied honestly. She listened intently to find the person's location.

"If your looking for me...I'm up here."

Kagome looked up the large tree. Sure enough, there was a person up the tree. It was Inuyasha.

"How did you get up there?" Kagome asked curiously. There were no branches for climbing this low on the tree. No other trees were close enough to it so that you could jump from branch to branch.

"I jumped." Inuyasha answered bluntly. "How else could I?"

That was a good question. "No human can jump that high. It's impossible."

"Quite true."

He wasn't going to tell her how he got up there, she decided. "Well how are you going to get down?" Kagome was eager to find out.

"The same way I got up." Was Inuyasha's answer.

"But how..." Kagome started, but she stopped when she saw Inuyasha jump off.

Inuyasha land on a knee with and with his hand on the ground. He stood up once he landed and his eyes connected with Kagome's. She appeared speechless, but since she was Kagome, she wasn't.

"How did you do that?!" Kagome demanded. "You should had broken your legs but you can stand up straight!"

He was surprised at her amazement. From living at the castle she must have seen much more unbelievable things.

"Tell me! How did you do that, Inuyasha?" Kagome now had stopped shouting. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked. He knows that he didn't tell her. Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't about to tell him that she questioned the old man.

Instead of answering, she stuck out her arm. "My name is Kagome. As you know, I am the Princess."

Inuyasha looked at her hand confused. Apparently, he didn't know what a handshake is.

"Well, Kagome," Inuyasha started. "Why are you out in the woods."

"I snuck out of the castle." Kagome answered proudly, withdrawing her arm.

"Is that so?" He said more as a statement than a question. "Why did you sneak out of the castle?"

"I got sick of my father. Like I said, I wish I didn't know him."

Inuyasha took a minute to think of a question. "Why do you wish that you didn't know him?"

Kagome replied with a long story about her father's strict rules, not letting her leave the cast, and so on. Normally she wouldn't tell anyone that so it puzzled her that she would say it to a stranger like Inuyasha. She just felt comfortable talking to him.

They talked for quite a while before they realized the time. "My gosh, the sun is already setting. I got to go to the castle." Kagome said suddenly.

"But you said you didn't like living at the castle." Inuyasha stated.

"I know but it's late and I need to go home." Kagome answered.

"Is the castle your home?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't think of what to say. That was a really good question. Is the castle home? The question nipped at Kagome. "Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha said standing, he had sat down while the were talking. He waved a good-bye and started walking deeper into the forest. Kagome waved back and walked toward the town.

It was not untile she had gotten half-way to the castle that she realized two things. First, Inuyasha started walking into the forest for the night. Did Inuyasha live in the forest? Wasn't he scared of the demons in the forest? Sure he had a sword, but what Kagome saw of it, it wasn't sharp enough to cut wet paper. And Second, he see he'd see her tomorrow. He wanted to see her tomorrow! Why did that excite her? Inuyasha just seemed so different. There was just something about him. Kagome decided that she would come out here again tomorrow.

_Inuyasha probably won't come out here tomorrow._

* * *

But Kagome was wrong. Inuyasha did come out the next day. They talked until the sun went down just like the day before. She questioned him about his home but he changed the subject. Kagome wouldn't pry into his life. 

This cycle of events continued day after day. And every day she grew more and more curious about Inuyasha. But this day, her curiousity peaked. She decided to follow Inuyasha home.

" 'Night Kagome. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha said and waved good-bye like he had the last three days.

Kagome waited until he went into the woods then went a different way than his but in the same direction. She kept her eyes on Inuyasha through the foliage. Inuyasha didn't notice her like he thought he would.

His home was further away than she had thought because it was already dark by the time they reached his home. It was a rather large rock that had been carve into a home. The door was made by tieing planks together. There was a sole window.

_Perfect._ Thought Kagome.

She watched throught the window and observed what Inuyasha did. He first took the sword from his waist a set it against the wall. He then removed the upper parts of his haori so that his bare chest was visible. Kagome blushed for watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha then sat cross legged on the floor. Next he let out his arms as though he was meditating. What started happening now shocked her.

Inuyasha started to talk to himself, Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, much to her surprise, he started to glow in a bluish aura. His hair became a silver color and his eyes became amber. His hands grew claws that she could tell were sharper from was she was. Then his ears vanished and dog ears appeared atop his head.

"Oh my god...," Kagome gasped. "He's a demon."

Kagome took a step back. Sure enough, she stepped on a twig. She looked at her feet when she snap the darted her gaze back toward Inuyasha. He now was standing again and...and

He was staring right at her.

* * *

Tell me if you liked it. I appreciate all reviews. 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**HAVE A GREAT START TO 2005!**


	3. The Castle

Happy new year everyone. I hope that you had a good day. Before the chapter I need to thank my reviewers...reviewer. Like I said, I only respond to signed reviews.

**Jalison**: Thank you for you review. All questions will be answered in time.

**Rykokitty: **Thanks for your praise.

**Sakrua999**: Thank you so much! It's reviews like those that make me want to right. Your praise meant alot to me.

_**The Princess and the Pup Ch.3**_

_**The Castle**_

He was staring right at her...

Kagome wanted to turn around and run but she was scared stiff. Inuyasha was a demon! How could this be?! She finally met someone nice that wasn't fake and he was a demon. Despite the questions zooming through her head, she couldn't think straight. When she came back to her senses, she looked back to where Inuyasha was. He wasn't there anymore.

"What are you doing way out here, Kagome?" Said a voice from behind her. Kagome turned around and when she saw Inuyasha she fell backwards.

"You're...you're...a demon?" Kagome struggled but managed. Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. How could he not be a demon! He had those ears and claws.

"I'm not a demon, Kagome." Inuyasha responded. "I a half-demon."

"Half-demon?"

"Yes, I had a demon father and a human mother." Inuyasha voice was calmer than usual.

Kagome looked around, trying to fully comprehend what was going on here. Inuyasha was a half-demon! He just couldn't be! I mean, he was so nice; demons are supposed to be monsters! From a mixture of shock and fatigue...Kagome passed out.

* * *

Roba walked toward his daughter's room. It was very early in the morning, very early. The King did sleep but not for hours like most people. At this time of night he usually went to check on Kagome like he was doing now. He came to the door and opened it slowly. From habit he'd open the door for a moment, acknowledging she was there and then close it, but this time it was different. Roba had nearly closed the door when he swung it open. Kagome was gone!

"Kagome!' He called into the room. No answer.

The King quickly rushed down the castle's corridors looking for Kagome. He looked in all her usual places: the library, the courtyard, and the garden but no luck.

The King was running rapidly down the halls when an idea struck him.

Kagome had escaped the castle...

* * *

Kagome eyes opened slowly as she stirred. She sat up to try to awaken herself. Her arm brought its way up to shield her eyes from the bright sun. This confused her because there were no windows in her room that shone light on her bed. Her eyes came into focus and noticed she wasn't in the castle. The initial shock made her apprehensive for a moment before the previous night's events came back to her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha across from her. He sat in a criss-cross style like he always did.His eyes were closed though, was he asleep? How could Inuyasha sleep like that? Kagome could have understanded if he at least leaned against the wall but he was just sitting in the middle of the room.

Kagome examined Inuyasha throroughly. He still didn't have on the upper part of his haori but it wasn't until that moment did Kagome noticed the haori was on her. Inuyasha must have put it on her when she was sleeping to keep her warm. His hair was still the silvery color it was last night and he still had claws but somehow he looked different than before. Last night he had a calm expression that was stoic. When he looked human, even whilst smiling he had a scowl on his face. Oh, and the dog ears. Kagome had to restrain herself from petting him.

Inuyasha's eyes opened, revealing their amber color, but he had done it so fast it shocked her.

"Did you sleep okay?" Inuyasha asked. He had the stoic expression again.

Kagome didn't answer. She just looked at him with a loss for words. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't blame you if you're scared." Inuyasha stated suddenly. Kagome was surprised at him saying this.

"What?"

"I don't blame you if you're of me because I'm a half-demon." Inuyasha said again, lowering his head. I heard his become heavier.

"Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous." Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha looked up at her. "I'm not scared of you, it's just...hard to take in."

For the first time, I saw Inuyasha smile.

"Thanks Kagome. I'd still appreciate it if you would keep this between us."

A problem struck Kagome, and it struck hard.

"My Father!!!" Kagome screamed. "He must have the whole Royal Army looking for me!"

"Calm down." Inuyasha tried to comfort her. "The army is still within the castle."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a dog-demon. My nose can smell anything within ten miles." Inuyasha answered proudly. His smiled widened.

"I'm never going to be able to leave the castle again." Kagome completely destroyed whatever positive mood was set. Inuyasha smiled fell very quickly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Inuyasha stated determined. "You see ,Kagome, more than just my appearance changes when I take my true form."

Now Kagome smiled, it must have been contagious, because Inuyasha smiled again. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome stopped for a moment. She seemed focused on something.

"Kagome, is everything allright?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Her sudden silence spooked him.

"Inuyasha, I'll keep your secret, but...," Kagome stopped to add suspense. Inuyasha leaned in, obviously curious. "I want you to..." Inuyasha leaned in further. "Come to the castle with me, Inuyasha."

"You want me to what?!"

* * *

The King was quite an intelligent man. He had pieced it together eventually. The strange maidservant who had free time that the chef hadn't seen before. Gladly wanting to leave the castle to get his dagger...which he hadn't gotten back yet. Kagome was obviously pretended to be the maidservant so that she could leave the castle and she kept the chef's key and his dagger. She had been using the key to leave the castle for the last few days.

Knowing this, he didn't send out the army. Though he knew not why she hadn't returned last night he had a feeling she would be back very soon.

The King took a sip the the wine he had in his hand.

"King, do you need anything else?" The chef asked.

"No."

The chef bowed and left. How the King has been acting lately, he didn't want to stay close to him. King Roba seemed liked a timebomb just ticking and ticking until he would blow.

* * *

Kagome dragged Inuyasha through the forest by his hand. He was being his usual stubborn self.

"Kagome, please. If it's not bad enough your making me come to the castle...your making me come in this form." Inuyasha complained. "Kagome, if the guards see me they'll try to kill me."

"Well if you think you can't beat them I can do it for you." Kagome taunted him. She knew that would get to him.

"I could take them easily."

"That's the Inuyasha I know." Kagome said.

They came to the edge of the forest when Inuyasha just stopped.

"Inuyasha, come on."

"I have a better idea." Inuyasha bent his knees and squatted. "Kagome, get on my back."

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Trust me."

Kagome climbed on his back and he leaped off the ground. They went high into the air whilst Kagome screamed in glee like a little girl. Inuyasha held on to her, trying his best no to grope her.

They came to the castle very quickly. Kagome got off of Inuyasha back, but not without complaining.

Inuyasha had taken them to the front gate. The guards didn't move until they came closer. When they saw Inuyasha they instantly drew their weapons and pointed them at Inuyasha.

"Demon, how dare you set foot in this kingdom. Prepare to die." One of them said.

Inuyasha set a hand on the Tetsusaiga. He growled menacingly. "Just try me." Kagome jumped between me.

"Guards, it is I, Princess Kagome." Kagome stated and showed a scowl equal, if not greater, to Inuyasha's. The guard's saw her face and recognized her.

"Demon, how dare you kidnap the Princess." The guard said.

"He did not kidnap me. I left the castle of the my own free will and I invited him." Kagome said sternly. A guard nearly said something but Kagome's expression must have steered him otherwise.

The guards pushed the large doors open. Kagome led Inuyasha in, who was still shocked at how she demanded their entrance, he'd never seen her like that.

The hallway was extravagent. Expensive tapestries and painting decorated the wall. Many fancy tables were positioned along the walls. Kagome led him through many corridors and hallways until they came to what he believed to be her room. She opened the door and the both gasped.

"Why Hello Kagome. Oh, you've brought home a friend from your trip out of the castle." Mocked the King, who sat on Kagome bed.

* * *

There's that chapter. Hoped you liked it. Just so those who read my fictions, I'll so put up a new story called Amber Eyes(SessRin)

I haven't done this before but I just have to recommend The Social Ladder by Chuchiri4488


	4. Acquaintances

I know that it's been longer than I usually take but school started. I'm just glad I just didn't lose interest because school started.

**Possum Girl**: Thanks.

**Jalison**: Thank you your review. All shall be answered in time, remember.

**PisxiePam**: Thanks for the encouragement. I understand about computer problems. Mine was crap before I got a laptop.

**blackcoat-245**: Thanks.

**Yusuke brat**: Thanks, I can't help it.

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**: Thank you, especially. Your review might have just added inspiration to the story. Thanks!

**leeania**: I'm real curious about 'it being on another site.' I would appreciate you telling me about it and I also appreciate your review.

* * *

_**The Princess and the Pup**_

_**Acquaintances**_

A young man sat under the small waterfall. He seemed to be meditating. Obviously, he was soaked. The man emitted a small noise that by a large enough distance would sound like humming but in reality...he was snoring.

" 'Ey, get up!" An old man screamed at him, not fooled. By his slurring and his face color you could tell he was drunk.

The young man opened his eyes. They were violet like a glove like garmet that was rapped around his hand and kept there by prayer beads. His hair was black and had a small ponytail.

"Drunk already? The sun's barely up!" The boy scolded the drunkard.

"That's irrele...irrele...not the point I'm trying to make!" He slurred trying to pronounce 'irrelevant.' "You are supposed to be training to become a monk, Miroku! Not sleeping!" Miroku tried to respond but the drunkard kept talking. "Do you think your father, Miyatsu, slept while training!"

Miroku closed his mouth and took in what he had said. His father was able to become a great monk, and still found time to flirt around. If his father could...he can! Well, at least not sleep while training.

"Now get up! We're going to collect firewood!" The old man stated. By 'we', of course, he meant Miroku.

Miroku grunted as he stood up. His body ached. "Stupid Muushin, can't get off his lazy......" Miroku continued his sentence and trailed on like that in a similiar style. He saw Muushin go back inside the small home located by the waterfall. Miroku had barely stood straight up before he heard loud snoring. Knowing how his god-father slept he knew he had enough time to go to the near by village. He probably would wake up and forget he ever asked Miroku to get firewood.

Miroku put on his monk's robe once he had changed his underclothing. It just wasn't comfortable wearing those wet clothes all day.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Miroku just dragged himself toward the village today. He usually tried to make the best of his time while Muushing slept but today he just didn't care. The monk didn't care if Muushin yelled at him all night long it just didn't seem to bother him.

Miroku saw smoke coming from the village. The possibilities ran through his head as to what was happening so he finally quickened his pace. There was a crowd gathered around the house that was producing the smoke.

Miroku eyes were distracted from the building as she saw an attractive woman holding what looked to be a rather large boomerang. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Miroku saw her chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the building. She was obviously a demon-slayer.

Though he knew this he walked over to her. "What is going on here miss?" Trying to sound clueless.

Her eyes kept on the building. "This is a demon in this household. We'r...I am trying to get it out by smoking the house."

Miroku eyes darted back toward the house. He could now he the demon yelping from inhaling the smoke. The noises stopped so both Miroku and the demon-slayer knew it had left the building. The demon-slayer's hand flew to her weapon. Miroku held the staff he held, ready to strike. They saw no demon though it had left. Miroku, now, knew why. He looked down at the ground and saw a small lizard sliding toward the demon-slayer. Miroku quickly smashed the lizard with the bottom of his staff. The demon-slayer turned when she heard him laughing.

"What is it." She said more as a demand then a question.

Miroku showed her the end of his staff. "It was just a small little lizard demon." The demon-slayer slapped her forhead with frustration.

"I stopped on my way to the castle to exterminate this?" She sneered, her teeth gritted. What she said caught his interest.

"Your going to the castle? Why are you going to the castle?" Miroku asked very curiously.

"The King has hired me to exterminate a demon in the castle." She told him.

"Why don't the guards kill the demon?"

"This demon is special, Monk. The Princess has befriended it."

"I see."

"Now that this mess is cleaned, I better be going there."

"Wait." Miroku stopped her. "May I come with you."

"What?" She replied, not sure she heard him right.

"I asked if I may accompany you to the castle?" Miroku repeated slowly. She nearly spoke when he interrupted. "Do you know where the castle is?" The demon-slayer was silent for a moment.

"You may come, Monk. But if you become a burden I will drop you." The demon-slayer agreed and threatened.

"Deal. Besides, what could a monk like me possibly do?"

* * *

By now Miroku had already been slapped countless times. The demon-slayer, named Sango, was extremely angered with him but didn't want to admit she didn't know where the castle is.

"So..." Miroku started, trying to get a conversation flowing. "What else to you know about the demon?"

Sango gazed coldly at the monk making sure he wasn't up to his usual self. "Apparently the King has been keeping Kagome, against her will in the castle."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Her expression got colder at his interruption. "Somehow, she was able to get the hold of a key to exit the castle. She has been leaving the castle the past few days and exploring around the village right outside the castle. There she met some demon that had been hiding his identity as a human. Somehow, she became good friends with the demon. If the King's knights were to exterminate the demon it would only anger his daughter more, but..." Miroku knew this is where she came in. "If a demon-slayer had heard of a demon within the kingdom it would be up to get rid of it."

"I didn't know the King was so..." He searched for a word. "Cruel." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Just think about it. First, he didn't allow his daughter out his watch. Then when she was able to get out of the castle and befriend someone, demon though he be, he wants him killed."

Sango was silent for a long moment. "Even so, I was hired to exterminate the demon and I will. I know that it is wrong and it very cruel, I agree, I just have to do it."

Miroku saw the tears in Sango's eyes and decided not to press the subject.

The castle came into view. They were still quite a ways away though. Miroku and Sango still had to go through the forest ahead and the village.

The forest seem to go by quickly until they came into something both of them thought was very odd.

There was a what appeared to be a home right in the middle of the forest.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long wait before the update but school just started like I know you know. I had to get this up so that I can do my homework before New Year's Revolution. Till next time.


	5. My Punishment is Dinner?

I…um….understand if you hate me. I mean…seven f-ing months! God, I hope I get flamed…

I'm trying to hurry so I'm not going to honor my reviewers right now and I'm so sorry but I will leave you with an interesting question. **How the hell does half-demon Inuyasha use a phone?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess and the Pup Ch. 5**_

_**My Punishment is…Dinner?**_

"Why, hello, Kagome. Oh, you brought home a friend from your trip out of the castle." Mocked the King, who sat on Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha saw the despicable man sitting there and instantly took a step forward, placing a protective arm in front of Kagome while doing so. The princess would have blushed at Inuyasha subconsciously being so defensive of her.

The King had been paying more attention to his daughter before examining her guest. His eyes moved to Inuyasha. Roba wanted to gasp but kept the unnerving smile on his face. The demon standing there wasn't a demon but, in fact, a half-demon.

_But not just any half-demon…_his _son…_

Inuyasha smelled something change in the King's scent. His thoughts were stopped short when the king stood up from his seat. The half-demon moved more in front of Kagome, very suspicious of her father.

"My daughter has made a friend…this calls for a feast!" Roba suddenly shouted as if it was a spur of the moment idea. "Would you like to join us?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome, trying to make sense of the situation. She just looked as confused at he was and that was not encouraging. They both returned their attention the standing King.

"Well, I…" Inuyasha was cut off by Roba's interruption.

"Then it is settled!" The King's smile widened, only further creeping out the two teens in front of him. "I will alert the chef's at once that we have an extra tonight. I'll send someone for you both when it is time to eat."

"Uhh…" Inuyasha was perplexed at the man in front of him. What the hell was going on here!

Roba finished his sentence and then walked by the half-demon and princess by going pass Inuyasha's right. Their gaping faces did not stop him as he left the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged expression again. This was just _too_ suspicious…

* * *

The King got down the hallway that was connected to his daughter's room and instantly dropped his smile which was replaced by a scowl.

_Damn, why did it have to be Inuyasha? _Roba thought venomously as he stormed down the corridors. Damn, this was not this week. Of course, the idiot of a chef who had given his daughter the key was now not an issue to him, but Inuyasha…posed a completely new problem/

The King reached into his sleeve and retrieved a small vial; it contained the deadliest poison known to his kingdom. Not only did it not add an odd taste to what it was applied to but it didn't have a scent so demons could not know when it had been administered.

This was originally just going to be a simple problem: invite the guest, poison him, assume the chef had done it, have him beheaded, and tada! Problem solved! He couldn't do that now, but the King wasn't just some stupid royal…he always has a plan B.

The demon exterminator.

She had to be on her way by now. It would be too obvious if she just showed up the day that the half-demon arrived at the castle. Roba would have to get a hold of the exterminator and order her to arrive in at least two days. But that would have to have one stipulation that he had not realized in his preparation…

Inuyasha would have to remain in his castle.

Things were not going to plan. Now that he had identified the demon it raised yet another problem…if he killed Inuyasha…Sesshomaru would kill him.

Roba shuddered. "God damn it!"

The King ran his hand through his hair. He had more plans to make…

* * *

"What do you think he's thinking?" Kagome asked curiously. She had her index finger up at her lip in the thinking position that was such a cliché. The princess was sitting at the edge of her bed whilst Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

The half-demon opened his eyes so he could glare at Kagome.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't of blackmailed me into coming here, and now that I think about it…" Inuyasha finally moved from his spot and faced the wall. "You had promised not to tell anyone about me demon blood if I accompanied you here in _this_ form. I'm a dumbass!"

He pulled back his fist and punched the wall. When his fist met the wall, he roared in pain at once. Inuyasha brought back his fist and examined his bruised, bleeding knuckles.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked at hopped to his side from her seat. "Are you okay? What were you thinking?"

Inuyasha turned towards her and looked as though he was about to chew her out before a realization struck him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly. She began to worry when she saw his eyes lose their usual adamancy and was, instead, showing her that he was nervous.

"Tonight's the new moon…" Inuyasha breathed out, his eyes moving from his fist to Kagome.

"Uhh…" Kagome was silent, calculating if he was right. "Yes, it is."

Inuyasha mouthed an expletive as he jerked his head toward the window. He looked in deep thought as he gazed at the darkening sky.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" The princess leaned in to get a better look at his face. He looked so…different when he was in thought. The half-demon turned toward her and stared right at her. She could feel a blush creep up to her cheeks. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…"

The noise of knocking rang through the room. Inuyasha and Kagome both took a step apart from each other before looking at the door.

"Princess, _Demon…_" The word came off the man's tongue outside the door with disgust in his tone. "The dinner is ready, come immediately."

"Uhh…let's go." Kagome broke the uneasy silence that filled her bedroom after the messenger had left.

Inuyasha nodded. "The sooner the better, let's get it over with."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at an elongated rectangular table that had only four chairs around it. What a waste of space…

The sat across from each other and they both had their eyes shifting back and forth from corner to corner of the room. They were nervy by the fact they were only people in the room; the King hadn't yet graced himself with his presence. Strangely enough, the half-demon and princess weren't doing much complaining.

"What's going on? This is…unnerving…" Inuyasha said bluntly to Kagome. When he was responded he looked at Kagome. She was shifting her eyes from him to the same mirror on the wall. Catching the hint, Inuyasha spoke in a quieter voice. "Do you really think they are watching us? What could we possibly be doing? Planning a fairy tale escape?"

"I bet Roba is looking for something to kill you for. I don't suggest having too much conversation about anything that we don't want them to know about." Kagome's tone made Inuyasha think that she knew what she was talking about a quickly turned his attention back to the meal placed in front of him.

I was a soup with meat in a metal bowl with the words 'dog-demon' written across it. _Bastards. _Inuyasha thought to himself while he fought the urge to hit it across the room with all his might. If it had been any day but the new moon he would have done just that. Tonight was not a night for taking risks."

His attention was caught by the opening of the sole door of the room. Although he was expecting the King, he wasn't upset that it was just a messenger.

"I regret to inform you that the King had decided not to join you tonight. He apologizing for being rude and said you are free to go back to your room as soon as you're done with your meal." The messenger recited the statement, looking straight ahead, apparently scared now that Inuyasha wasn't on the other side of a door.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances again and both said in unison. "We're done."

They got up and walked towards the door. Kagome just walked past the messenger but Inuyasha decided to have some fun. He stopped just in front of the man in the doorway. The half-demon rapidly brought his fist up in front his face causing the messenger to bring his arms up as to guard his face and cowering in fear, expecting pain. He didn't open his eyes until he heard the half-demon laugh all the way down the hall.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into her room laughing.

"You should have seen his face." Inuyasha's voice had a uncharacteristic amusement to it.

"I bet it was priceless." Kagome snickered at the half-demon's comment; she had paid attention to Inuyasha's messing with the poor messenger.

Inuyasha didn't reply to Kagome's remark as we walked toward the window. He looked at the setting sun in the distance and his smile faded into a frown. The half-demon placed his hands on the windowsill and dropped his head.

"What's wrong?" Kagome inquired, moving closer to Inuyasha. The princess moved to Inuyasha's side before placing a hand on his to get his attention.

He raised his head quickly and gave an odd face to the princess. Kagome smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

"Prepare, Kagome…" Inuyasha exhaled softly.

"Prepare for what?" Kagome got her question out but it was quickly answered in an unorthodox way.

Inuyasha began to grow in an eerie blue light just as the sun completely set. His hair darkened into a black color just like hers. The claws on his fingers started to shrink until they were regular nails. When Inuyasha opened his eyes she saw that they had changed to an unusual violet color as well. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome and didn't seem surprised that Kagome had an shocked look on her face.

"Inuyasha…you're human…"

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that (especially because I did not state that it was the night of the new moon.)

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!


	6. Human Inuyasha

My god, I cannot believe the response that The Princess and the Pup has received. Its hits have doubled in less than twenty-four hours. Thank you readers! (How many chapters have the word 'Inuyasha' in them?)

I am going to apologize right now for not recognizing my reviewers but I decided to honor everyone that has reviewed from this point on with a personalized thank you email when this story is finished!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess and the Pup Ch. 6**_

**_Human Inuyasha_**

"Inuyasha…you're human…"

The half-demon…human Inuyasha just sat there looking at Kagome with a depressed look. The amazed expression that donned Kagome's face was soon replaced with an angry scowl.

"Inuyasha, I told you to keep your half-demon form!" The princess voice had risen but not loud enough to be heard from outside her room. Kagome saw Inuyasha looked more miserable now than he had earlier which just made her feel just as distressed. "Could you please change back…I like that form better."

She could visibly see his expression become lighter but he still didn't have his usual arrogant air to him.

"I can't." Inuyasha whined in a quiet voice. He seemed ashamed of what he just said.

"What do you mean? You didn't have any problem changing back at you house earlier and had no trouble just a moment ago." Kagome kept her voice not wanting to upset Inuyasha any further now that his shoulders had relaxed.

"Well, let me explain." Inuyasha took in a breath. "As you know, this kingdom, the whole world for that matter, doesn't like demons, especially half-demons, so back when I was younger my mother taught me a spell to hide my demon features."

Kagome was waving her hand in an impatient gesture to continue. Inuyasha smiled at her eagerness.

"But you see, once a month half-demons lose their demon powers and become for human. For me, I lose my powers on the new moon." Inuyasha had finished explaining but carried on with a bit of trivia. "You can tell when I'm using the spell or if it's the new moon because when I'm using the spell my eyes are dark brown but when it's the latter then my eyes are some violet color."

Kagome was silent for a moment trying to completely grasp what he had said. "So…you can't change back? You're stuck like this?"

"I'm stuck like this until sunrise. I really didn't want to go to that dinner tonight because I didn't want your father to see my human form." Inuyasha clarified. "That…and the fact your father is a homicidal and genicidal maniac."

Kagome nodded understandingly. "You think you have it bad? I have to call that man my father. Not to mention, I've lived in the castle with him for my entire life. I didn't even leave the castle until just a few days ago."

"I've had a harder life than you, Kagome." Inuyasha exhaled softly, his smile fading quickly. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with concern, confused at his sudden change.

"_You_ think you have it bad! _You_ are a princess in a castle! _You_ have everything you could want!" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome. "_I've_ had been hunted my _whole_ life!_ I_ have had humans _and_ demons alike try to _kill_ me!_ I_ can never fit in no matter where I am! I'll _never_ be loved! You think you can sit there and complain to me! _You_ don't know what _I_ have been through!"

Kagome eyes teared at his first words and had started crying by the time he had finished. His irate expression was quickly replaced by a depressing gaze.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry."

The princess looked up at him with her tear-stained face. Had Inuyasha just said he was sorry?

"I can't apologize enough for what I just said. I just…" Inuyasha stuttered, at a lost for words. Believe it or not, his eyes began to threaten tears. "I can't control my emotions when I'm human."

Inuyasha lowered his head like a little child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Kagome looked confused at the human form of Inuyasha. He definitely was different as a human…besides the appearance.

"I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kagome had donned a smile which really puzzled him. How could she smile at him right now?

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand." Kagome replied softly. "You said yourself: You can't control your emotions. That must be embarrassing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha retorted in his usual, haughtier tone. "What do you mean embarrassing?"

Her plan had worked. Boy, he's simple. "Well, if you can't control you mouth you must have told some people something you didn't want them to know."

Inuyasha blushed? That's actually right. Inuyasha's blushing! "What? What would I have to confess to anyone?"

"Oh, come on." Kagome winked and elbowed him in the side. "I bet you accidentally admitted you undying love to a certain someone."

"Love?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. "I'm not going through that again."

Inuyasha rapidly covered his mouth with his hands as Kagome gave him a hurt expression.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?"

* * *

"It looks just like a home." Miroku stated, looking at large rock in front of him.

"Great deduction." The demon-slayer snarled at the incompetent monk. "Of course it's a home. The better question is: who's? Who would live all the way out here in the forest?"

Miroku ignored her comment but thought very thoroughly on her question.

_That's a good question. There are demons out this far into the forest. With the people in this kingdom, I don't know who would have the fortitude to live out here. _Miroku attempted to comprehend the situation at hand.

With much caution, Sango reached toward the make-shift 'door' and opened it slowly. The inside of the home was not exactly a palace. The house was a boulder and there was not furniture of anything. The most flattering thing this place could be called was a shelter. It would have been a better shelter if it had not had a window.

"Look here." The monk called from behind the demon-slayer, who had let herself into the middle of the shelter. Sango looked back to Miroku who was kneeled next to what appeared to be a chest.

"That's a chest." The demon-slayer declared loudly.

"Great deduction." Miroku contorted. She had been asking for it. Trying his best not to have a whole glared through him, he brought attention back to chest. "Could you help me open this?"

Sango waved her hand for him to scoot away from the trunk. As soon as he had complied the demon-slayer had kicked the chest.

Not exactly approving of her methods, the monk didn't complain when the trunk opened. Miroku quickly looked into the box expecting something he obviously didn't see. But he did see the two things that did fill the chest.

A book…and a picture.

Miroku hesitantly picked up the book with much care. The monk blew the dust off of the cover of the book. In this case it would be safe to judge a book by its cover because the word 'journal' was written largely on the cover.

The exact opposite of Miroku, Sango picked up the picture and shook it to clean it off. It wasn't the less violent shaking either. The monk saw the demon-slayer interest caught at what the picture was of.

Miroku leaned his head over to take a peak at the portrait. It trapped his attention as well. The picture was a painting of a family that wouldn't have been odd if it wasn't for the family.

There was a dark haired woman that looked human that was more than what could be said about the other two in the picture. There was a large man with silver hair, amber eyes, magenta streaks across his face, and a dignified air about him. Right under those two was a small child that had silver hair just like that man but there was a quality of his appearance that was hard to miss. Two dog ears that were on the top of the child's head.

"Well, I think we stumbled upon my target's home."

"What?" Miroku asked, not sure he had just heard her right.

"The king said the demon lived his kingdom. Now, unless the woman in this picture lives here by herself in a demon infested forest than I think this is my target's home." Sango explained very slowly so that she wouldn't have to repeat anything.

Miroku nodded. "So, I guess this means that the demon is already at the castle, huh?"

"What's that you found?" Sango asked, overlooking his idiotic question.

Miroku blinked before remembering the book in his hand.

"Umm….uhh…a journal." Miroku responded, half there.

Sango swiftly snatched the book and opened the book. Her eyes widened on the front page before rapidly one page after another. The demon-slayer then went to the last page on the book and dropped her jaw.

"What is it?" The monk asked curiously.

"Look at the date here on the first page." Sango answered.

The monk's eyes diverted to the book now on the first page. His eyes widened, too.

"Holy crap, that date is over a hundred and fifty years ago. It must be a fake." Miroku gasped.

"No, it isn't. Look, these hundreds of more pages with the same handwriting with dates spanning from a hundred and fifty years up until just yesterday." The demon-slayer argued. She flipped to the last page and pointed to a sentence on the page. "This must be the demon because here it talks about the princess. _Damn, I need to start being more careful about when I end the spell. Kagome had followed me home and when she saw me in my true form she passed out and now she lying asleep on my floor._"

Sango could've slapped the monk for the lecherous grin on his face…and she did.

"Come on," Started the demon-slayer whilst the monk rubbed his red cheek. "If the demon is already at the castle then we'll have to get there as soon as possible."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Complained Miroku as he followed her out the door.

* * *

I'm doing my best to make up for seven months of this story's inactivity so I hope two chapters in five helps.

As long as you read my story I'm pleased but reviews never hurt my feelings.


	7. Past Relationships

I'm sorry about the long wait, but school's a…word better left unsaid. It's fun being back in football, but, damn, it gives you a headache. _That_ is part of the reason I'm a soccer man, the original futbol.

New Segment! Recommended songs! I am a huge Eminem and D12 fan so I can almost guarantee every song will be by one of those artists. The First recommended song is my all time favorite song: _Sing For The Moment_ by Eminem

I know I said that I would reply to reviewers but I got a laugh out of this and I think you all deserve one, too.

_kitsune3_

_U SUCK! I read this story and I wish I didn't! This story sucks, you're description sucks, and U SUCK! I guarantee if you stopped writing this story noone would complain. Go to hell!_

First, I enjoy criticism but this may be a bit too much. Second, it's spelled 'you,' people who are too lazy to spell out words annoy me beyond comprehension. Third, this story was six chapters long, there was no way you read it on accident. Fourth, I almost stopped the story just to spite you but that wouldn't be fair to loyal readers. When you learn grammar then can flame again.

* * *

_**The **__**Princess And The Pup Ch. 7**_

_**Past Relationships **_

An awkward silence crept over the princess's royal chambers. Inuyasha had his now 'de-clawed' hand over his mouth whilst Kagome look at him with eyes becoming tearier by the second.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's started, her voice ragged. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha kept his violet eyes focused on Kagome and trying to figure out the correct words to say.

The human Inuyasha moved his hand away from his mouth slowly until it was uncovered where he took a deep breath.

"What do you think it means, Kagome?" Inuyasha voice cracked a bit at the end of his sentence.

Kagome lower lip quiver and a solitary tear escaped her eyes before he spoke.

"I think it means that you already in love with someone…" Kagome trailed off and hiccupped quietly.

It greatly surprised the princess when she heard Inuyasha let out a small laugh and an even smaller tugged at the end of his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome snapped viscously, offended at Inuyasha's action.

"Well, you assumption is wrong." Inuyasha smile widened but no as much Kagome's eyes did.

Kagome seem to brighten for a moment but then the full meaning of the sentence hit her.

"Then…what do you mean by not going through that _again_?" Kagome question had Inuyasha's smile fade. "You're not old enough to have affection enough to call love by your age."

A frown now donned his faced as he sighed. "No time like the present."

Deep breath…

"Well, Kagome…I'm a lot older than I look……_a lot." _Inuyasha inhaled again, ready to drop the bomb, apparently.

"Kagome…I'm a hundred and sixty six years old…"

"_What!"_ Kagome's exclamation nearly shook the brick walls of the castle. "_You're a hundred and sixty six years old? How!"_

"Demons live until someone kills them, Kagome. One of the traits I inherited from my father." Inuyasha explained in a quiet voice, attempting to calm then now even more distraught princess.

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration to fully grasp what he had said and plan her next question.

She opened her eyes which now had increased greatly in curiosity, anger, and…jealousy?

"Back on track…start explaining yourself. _In detail." _Kagome's hushed threat got Inuyasha on edge.

"Can we sit down?" Inuyasha requested.

"…Fine." The princess agreed taking a seat on her bed leaving Inuyasha to deal with the chair in the corner.

Inuyasha took another deep breath. It wasn't his day…

"Not too long ago, Kagome, I met this girl named Kikyo…"

Kagome's eyes widened again in a realization that struck her hard.

"Kikyo: the priestess who used to work at the castle." Kagome inquired inquiringly.

_Crap, she recognized the name. _

"Wait…didn't Kikyo disappear mysteriously about three years ago?" Kagome's question found Inuyasha hanging his head. The princess raised an eyebrow. "She didn't disappear mysteriously…did she?"

Inuyasha gulped. "No, she left with me, but…not more than a week after leaving the castle did she find another man a left me for him."

Inuyasha raised his head when he saw Kagome's shoulders relaxed slightly.

_Why is she so relieved?_

"Okay…" Kagome acknowledged that she had finished thinking about what he had said.

"But…there was another before her…" Inuyasha lowered his gaze, not wanting to meet Kagome's eyes. "Her name was Hatsukoi…I met her one hundred thirteen years ago…"

Inuyasha slowly brought his face up finally seeing Kagome expression which had lost its relieved complexion and replaced by pain again.

The silence got Inuyasha's neck hair on end. He knew that Kagome was waiting for him to talk again. Forcing him to make the first move.

"My relationship with Hatsukoi was…" Inuyasha stopped to try to find out how to put it softly. "more serious than my one with Kikyo."

Kagome had another tear slide down her cheek as she opened her mouth to ask her next question.

"How _much _more serious?" Kagome's voice had lost adamancy and replaced with fear.

Inuyasha hand dug into his haori, much to the princess's confusion. He withdrew his hand from his shirt and now held a small piece a paper. Inuyasha held it out in an offer for Kagome to grab it. She seemed unsure whether grab it or not until she quickly took it from his hand.

Kagome looked at the blank paper then looked at Inuyasha who gestured for her to turn it over.

She unhurriedly flipped it over to reveal a small picture.

It was a picture of a small a boy with short, silver hair holding a red ball in his hands. He had deep violet eyes that had a bit of amber toward the center. The boy had a haori that matched Inuyasha and he had a large, bright smile that cold melt the coldest person's heart.

Kagome looked up, confused, at Inuyasha whose eyes now had tears threatening to fall and a small smile crept to his lips.

"What's this?" Kagome voiced quietly.

"That is InuSesshou…he's my son…"

* * *

The forest's foliage blocked sunshine that was being offered to travelers underneath but little light escaped the canopy's grasp.

"Geez, when does this forest end?" Miroku complained loudly to no one in particular.

The demon-slayer made a grunt that was supposed to get the monk to shut up but he didn't quite take the hint.

"That sounds horrible. Are you feeling well?" Miroku attention was taken away from the never-ending forest to Sango who didn't really welcome it.

_I'd be fine if you'd shut you mouth. _Sango thought ferociously but wasn't about to risk losing her escort to the castle. It would be embarrassing to ask directions to a castle when you're in that monarch's kingdom.

"Do you think you need some medication?" Miroku asked, not quite the sharpest tool in the shed.

Cold shoulder…

Silence….

Bird chirping…

"I'm fine." The demon-slayer finally caved in and retorted very angrily.

The monk nodded unknown to Sango because he followed behind her. His turned back to the horizon and noticed trees, trees, and more trees.

"Damn, I hate the forest." Miroku complaints continued.

Sango turned instantly and glared at him fiercely with made him step back a step to insure his safety.

"First, _shut the hell up! _Second, _if you ever say that you hate the forest again…I'll **castrate **you…"_ Sango terrorized him with her tone and threats leaving him like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The demon-slayer turned on her heels and started walking again down the path. Miroku was hesitant to follow her but soon started to regain his place beside her.

They walked in silence until Sango took it upon herself to begin a conversation.

"Have the kings of this land always had such strong hatred toward demons?" Sango asked.

Miroku replied quickly, glad to get off the topic of castrating him.

"Well, actually, only King Roba has taken upon himself to eradicate demons. It was very controversial when he began his rule that he announced that he would make demons extinct from the kingdom." The monk began his opinionated speech.

"Demons had always lived peacefully among humans except for the few mindless demons that only agenda was to kill. It roused a lot of argument from the people who believed in demon rights or had demon lovers."

"Had demon lovers?" Sango repeated suspiciously.

"You know: humans who had demon husband or wives." Miroku said almost jokingly, it humored him that she was so oblivious.

"Were there ever any children from these bonds?"

"The King had all the couples exterminated before that could happen…along with the demon sympathizers." Miroku had seem to have finished his answer when he added something on.

"There was a woman from the village named Izayoi that became the mate of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands: InuTaishou…"

* * *

I know this chapter is short and I apoligize but I need material for future chapters. I look forward to your reviews...especially yours, kitsune3. HA! 


	8. Let It Begin

Hello, I'm getting this chapter up as soon as I humanly can and I hope you enjoy it. If it was a month ago, I'd bitch that I only got one review for that last chapter but I'm not going to do that because The Princess And The Pup finally broke the One-Thousand hit barrier. Party! I promised that I wouldn't bitch but I had ask this: I cannot say how much it would please me for this story to get over fifty-five reviews. This story is ten-times better than TNOTRM and I want it to show with numbers.

_Recommended Song: Stan by Eminem_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 8**_

_**Let It Begin…**_

"There it is." Breathed out Miroku happily. "There it is."

The monk lifted his arm and pointed to the large castle on the horizon. Light slowly revealed itself as the sun rose up from behind the castle. A small village had its place at the base of the castle…being divided from it by a moat, of course.

_Well, no shit._ The demon-slayer venomously thought to herself, not wanting to repeat yesterday's argument.

Sango started on her way to the village letting the monk follow behind her as he did on the whole trip.

Normally Miroku would have caught to an equal plain with his traveling companion but in this case he didn't mind following behind…not at all, not at all.

"How long to you think it is going to take to exterminate this demon?" Miroku asked curiously.

"It shouldn't take long if it's just an average demon." Sango answered with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Average demon?" The monk laughed loudly much to the demon-slayer's annoyance. "This demon befriended the princess enough in mere days to get her to bring her into the castle. It also had her passed out on his floor."

_SLAP…_

"Ouch…" Miroku moaned as he rubbed his reddened cheek. "You hit harder than most women."

"And why do other women hit you?" Sango asked inquisitively with an eyebrow raised. When the monk smiled lecherously she decided it was a conversation for later. Now back on track… "I suppose you're right about the demon…"

"You think he slept with the princess, too?" Miroku interrupted.

_SLAP…_

_SLAP…_

_SLAP…_

"This demon might take a bit longer to exterminate than most. It will be especially hard if the princess gets in the way." Sango continued, not commenting on the monk's perverted interruptions.

"Why do you think the princess might get in the way?" Miroku was able to ask between his swelling cheeks.

"Think about it. The demon probably the first man that the princess has seen besides stuck-up nobles that are twenty years older than her, and it seems more than obvious since she invited him into the castle." Sango explained.

The monk pointed ahead seeming to ignore her previous words.

"We're almost to the village." Miroku observed.

The village at the base of the castle was now close enough to throw a rock at which surprised Sango. She must not have been paying attention to not notice the amount of people coming into focus.

The people in the nearby market averted their eyes to herself and Miroku as they began to pass villagers. A familiar feeling of having eyes on them crept upon the monk and demon-slayer as wherever they went a silence followed.

Sango curiously watched as the gazes of the people became filled with hatred at the sight of her.

"They don't seem to take kindly of me." The demon-slayer whispered, trying her best not to move her lips much.

"I told you there were many people who did not approve of the King's genocide of demons. Well, when I said many people, I meant all but a small minority." Miroku clarified for the perplexed woman. "Who do you think the King called upon to _slay demons_? Remember, some of these people had demon lovers."

Sango shivered at the thought of that. Demon lovers? How could these people stand having demons around? If Sango had lived here she would have cheered the King's crusade the entire way. How come these people couldn't see that demons are just mindless, heartless killing machines?

The idea of that half-breed bastard could give Sango nightmares. She hoped with all her heart that the…monster had been wiped off the face of the earth by now. Son of the Lord Western Lands or not, a half-breed was just sickening.

The trip to the castle doors was unnerving. Silence was quickly replaced by hateful murmurs at Sango's expense.

The guards eyed the demon-slayer and monk as well before finally addressing them.

"Why are you here? We have not been informed of any services needed by the King." One guard yelled rather loudly as if he thought they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I was under the impression that the King ordered me here to exterminate a demon." Sango sneered through gritted teeth.

The other guard immediately spoke up. "You must be the demon-slayer."

_How'd you guess, dumbass? _Sango thought sarcastically but only nodded in response to the question.

"The King requested you break in later tonight and attack the demon then." Stated the first guard, piping up again.

Sango rubbed her temples with her fore and middle finger in an attempt to calm the headache surfacing from darting eyes from guard to guard and by the utter stupidity.

"Why has the King requested such?" Miroku inquired, finally opening his mouth.

"Why is the monk with you?"

"His assistance…uh…could assist me in exterminating the demon." Sango wasn't about to say she didn't know where the castle was.

"Well," Began the second guard. "The King did not bestow the knowledge of why to attack the demon later but his reason shouldn't matter."

The demon-slayer felt the urge to knock out the guard because of his gall but decided against it.

"Very well." Sango replied and walked away with a confused monk not far behind.

* * *

"Yes! It feels great to be demon again!" Inuyasha barked happily. His stretched his arms above his head trying to get the feeling back in his asleep limbs.

The half-demon observed the princess who had just awakened, due to his loud proclamation. Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you say something?" Kagome yawned. When her eyes opened, she saw Inuyasha's appearance. "Inuyasha, you're demon again!"

"Sure am!" The half-demon agreed with his returned arrogance. "It feels great!"

The princess smiled at his response as she rose out from under the blankets of her royal bed. She didn't know where the half-demon had slept last night because she had fallen asleep first. Inuyasha was probably too scared to sleep on the new moon.

Inuyasha put a hand on the Tetsusaiga as to make sure it was there and drew that raggedy blade that couldn't cut wet paper.

"Damn, I want to try this baby out." Inuyasha groaned out. He swung the sword around recklessly like a child with a new toy.

"What's there to try out? It looks shitty." Kagome stated bluntly which caused Inuyasha to laugh out loud for a moment before shutting up.

"Well, if I were to go back to the forest I could show you, but some evil bitch has kept me from my forest…" Inuyasha smiled toothily, a fang shimmering in the morning sunlight.

The princess pouted for a second but sighed, caving in. "We can go to the forest if you promise you will come back."

"You know where I live; I'd have the royal army on the doorstep by sunset." The half-demon retorted.

"Don't over exaggerate, Inuyasha, you don't have a doorstep." Kagome joked seeing Inuyasha's unchanging expression.

The princess hopped of her bed and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Shall we take the window?" Kagome suggested, her smile widening as he nodded.

The half-demon sheathed the Tetsusaiga and squatted down. Inuyasha looked peculiarly at the princess as she was about to hop on his back.

"You going in that?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked down at the regal purple dress that she had to wear to the dinner last night…and sleep in.

The princess bit her lip for a minute and shrugged.

"What the hell."

Kagome got onto his back and Inuyasha shrugged as well.

"Whatever you want." Inuyasha said indifferently.

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome on his back and put a foot on the windowsill. The half-demon leaned forward to fit himself and the princess through the window. He took a final glance at Kagome before propelling himself from the fourth-story window…doing his best trying not to grope the woman on his back.

Kagome let out a squeal of delight, and, on a similar note, Inuyasha's ears started to twitch at a loud noise. He heard screams of fear from the surrounding village and dismissed his annoyance at he was already spotted.

They landed on the ground softly enough to not have pain in the half-demon's legs but enough that dust was hit into the air causing Kagome to cough.

He stood up slowly and didn't move anymore much to Kagome displeasure.

"Get off…we're walking through town." Inuyasha demanded, voice changing from happy-to-live to adamant.

"Okay…" The princess complained confused and complied.

Kagome looked behind her to see that they had indeed jumped over the castle's surrounding walls and were outside the palace's confines.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her toward the village. They were soon at the central market and a path had been cleared for them. The kingdom's citizens had gathered and stared suspiciously at Kagome and Inuyasha.

The princess blushed at the sudden attention and the fact she was being dragged by a half-demon holding her by the hand. This would start rumors…

"Demons still live within the kingdom!" A woman cheered out of nowhere.

Inuyasha stopped for a second, looking around apprehensively…expecting the torches and pitchforks.

His anxiety was lightened when he heard many more happy cheers…that and a large boomerang suddenly hit him from the side…

* * *

That's this chapter. Hope you readers are satisfied and will review…at least until this story gets more reviews than TNOTRM. Also, check out my profile page for more story ideas from yours truly. Still haven't heard back from kitsune3 again. 


	9. Demon Vs Slayer

I know it's been a while but I just got my laptop back today September 18, 2005. My dad is a dentist and had some meeting in Austin, 200 miles away, and since he has some big jalopy computer he took my laptop leaving me in Houston with no computer to use. One a different note, I fear that it me be a while before this story surpasses TNOTRM in reviews because in one day it went from 55 to 60 reviews. **I cannot stress how much I want this story to have more reviews than any other of my stories. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Recommended Song: Good Die Young by D12_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 9**_

_**Demon Vs. Slayer**_

It had all happened so quickly and conveniently. As soon as the guards at the castle had informed them to attack at night the monk had gone to find young girls to 'give fortunes to' when she suddenly saw a man with dog ears just walking through town.

"Got him." Sango breathed out happily and thankful she didn't hit who she assumed to be the princess.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked fearfully as she saw the half-demon fly back by the impact of the demon-slayer's weapon.

Inuyasha flew at the home behind him and hit it unmercifully, causing it to collapse upon him. A fury of footsteps assaulted the ears as the villagers scattered in fear of the lives. Soon it was just Sango and Kagome staring at the wreckage of the home, one hoping he was alive and the other hoping quite the opposite.

"AAH!" Barked an enraged half-demon as he erupted from the rubble.

"Damn…" Cursed the demon-slayer. Just when it looked like it was over.

The half-demon jumped to Kagome side and gripped the Tetsusaiga's handle. He growled when he saw Sango standing in the empty space in front of him.

_A demon-slayer? _Inuyasha thought confusedly at the sight of his attacker's uniform.

_How could she have snuck up on me so easily? I couldn't even detect her scent from the _

_crowd. I must be rusty. I must be careful._

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concernedly of the man next to her.

The half-demon didn't turn to the princess because of the demon-slayer straight in front

of him but gave an answer. "I'm fine, Kagome, but you won't be if she hits you with her

weapon. I want you to run."

"But…" Kagome began to argue but the half-demon interrupted her.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. Please…" Inuyasha asked with more of a demand to

the statement.

"Fine, but I'm not going far." The princess replied and started to run from Inuyasha's

side.

The half-demon saw the demon-slayer's eyes follow Kagome's path as she escaped most of the danger. Seeing he distracted, Inuyasha took his chance to draw the Tetsusaiga.

No sooner had it been drawn but had it transformed into a large blade resembling a giant fang. When a whistling noise reached his ears, the half-demon sensed the danger and jumped straight up into the air. The boomerang that had continued flying after striking him had finally made its return to its master.

Sango caught the heavy weapon with uncanny ease and got into a stance, challenging the half-demon to strike first.

_At least she's not after Kagome too. _Inuyasha thought with the weight of one less responsibility being lifted from his shoulders.

"Are you scared to might your demise, demon?" Sango taunted in an attempt to anger Inuyasha.

"I'm not the one who's going to die." The half-demon bellowed propelling himself at his opponent.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, anxious for the chance to use his sword. He swung the blade down forcefully but it was blocked easily when Sango moved her weapon in front of her.

_She stopped the Tetsusaiga! _Inuyasha realized, stunned and angered.

"Didn't think it was going to be that simple, did you demon?" The demon-slayer grinned.

Inuyasha smirked right back. "Didn't think so, but I kind of hoped."

Both Inuyasha and Sango jumped in opposite direction gaining distance from each other. Their eyes met, calculating their next move.

The half-demon became impatient and sprinted toward the demon-slayer with as much speed as he could muster.

_He must be stupid. This is going to be easier than I thought it was going to be. _Sango laughed inwardly at the seemingly blunt tactics of her hit.

The demon-slayer to a step forward to brace herself for shielding herself again. Inuyasha smiled at her action, much to her confusion but it became clear soon enough…

Inuyasha drove the Tetsusaiga into the ground in front of him, giving him the momentum to fly over Sango. The demon-slayer could only watch as he flew over her head, landing directly behind her.

The half-demon laughed and kicked the woman in her back. The force of his kick made Sango hit her weapon face first. She brought her hands to face in a futile attempt to stop the pain that's causing her head to pound. Realizing that he was still behind her, the demon-slayer spun on her heels but was soon lifted into the air by her throat.

Sango struggled with one hand to loosen his grip but the man holding her just laughed.

"I may be a half-demon but you still won't be able to get out of my grip. I hope you had a good life…"

_Half-demon! _Sango screamed inwardly, her eyes widening in disgust and surprise. _I won't be killed by a perversion of nature!_

Sango's other hand untied the packet of poison gas attached to her waist. The balls holding the poison exploded instantly when hitting the ground.

The half-demon coughed nastily whereas the demon-slayer had a mask protecting her nose and mouth from inhaling the poison. His grip let out enough for Sango to escape. She went straight for her weapon and lifted in from the ground and began to run away from the gas.

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha was able to force out while he jumped out of the gas and towards Sango.

The demon-slayer turned away and threw her boomerang again. The weapon barely missed Inuyasha when he landed but he soon realized exactly why it missed…

He wasn't its target…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and chased behind the boomerang.

The princess started to run from the weapon coming after her and let a shriek that stung at the half-demon's ears.

_This won't happen to her too…_ Inuyasha thought with determination as he was catching up on the boomerang.

The half-demon took one last bound and landed in between the princess and weapon.

Inuyasha let out a painful grunt as the boomerang ground itself into his back, almost ripping him in half. The half-demon landed unceremoniously on the ground with a thump.

Kagome heard the noise and turned to see Inuyasha facedown on the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

The princess rushed to the fallen half-demon's side to see if he was still alive. The half-demon's heaving chest showed her he was still living, but barely so.

"Inuyasha, can you here me?" Kagome asked dreadfully but with no response. "Inuyasha?"

A growl emitted from Inuyasha as he pushed himself up. The relief that had met Kagome was quickly forgotten when she saw his face.

Inuyasha's eyes had become blood red with some purple in the center that showed nothing but hatred. Magenta stripes had found their way onto his face and his fangs and claws appeared longer and sharper.

Inuyasha brought himself to his feet and met Kagome's eyes.

"Hatsukoi…" Inuyasha muttered just loud enough for the princess to hear.

"What?"

Inuyasha turned to face the demon-slayer. Sango stood far away from his current location but he could tell that she was trembling at what she was seeing.

_He became full-demon. What's going on here? _Sango mused fearfully but was ripped from her thoughts as the demon had leaped in her direction, his speed becoming much faster.

Sango hadn't been able to take a step back when Inuyasha's now sharpen claws dig their way into her gut.

The copper taste of blood reached her lips before she collapsed backwards.

The demon Inuyasha laughed triumphantly at the fallen demon-slayer. Kagome only watch as he raised his claws for a final blow.

The demon stopped when he heard the footsteps of soldiers leaving the castle doors.

"Princess," Began the soldier in the front line closest to Kagome. "get back in the castle walls. We'll handle this."

Kagome almost started to argue out of habit but looked back at Inuyasha who sat watching.

"No."

"Fine." The soldier replied expectantly and snapped his fingers. Two other soldiers grabbed Kagome's arms and forced her back toward the castle.

"No, I want to stay here!" Kagome struggled to free herself but to no avail.

They had made forced her through the castle's main gate when a painful gurgle reached their ears. The soldiers turned toward the noise and had a front row seat to see calamity unfold.

Inuyasha had begun to massacre to guards. Blood flew into the air each time he struck a soldier. Sooner than it would seem possible, the demon had slain the entire armed forces besides the two gripping Kagome.

He grinned smugly at the soldiers. The two let out battle cries and ran at the demon in an effort to slay him.

More soldiers were added to Inuyasha's kill count when the last guards fell to the ground. The demon chuckled again when he gazed over the battleground before him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed out as she saw him laugh.

The demon turned on his heels to meet Kagome's eyes. He only watched baffled as the princess ran at and embraced him.

"Inuyasha, I know you're in there. Please, Inuyasha." Kagome begged into the demon's chest.

Kagome looked up at the perplexed Inuyasha and did the one thing she could think of that would subdue him…

She kissed him…

* * *

I suck at battle scenes and I'm sorry you had to read it. God, I don't look forward to writing the other three battles. Oops, I didn't say that out loud did I?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Time To Escape

Okay, now down to business. I want to address the latest review I received which came from an anonymous reviewer named _toots_. Personally, I have never seen the complete second Inuyasha movie. I was only able to watch about half of it when it aired on adult swim. I obviously know that Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss was in the movie and my best guess is that that is what you think I plagiarized. Everyone is entitled to their opinion but this particular 8th grader is too prideful to copy someone else's work.

Come on people! Six more reviews and we're there!

_Recommended Song: Fight Music by D12_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 10**_

_**Time To Escape**_

Kagome didn't know what led her to kiss him but that wasn't really a concern to her right now. The princess, who hadn't so much as held hands with a boy before earlier today, was currently kissing a demon. Oh, the sight!

Kagome had been lost in the moment until she noticed a light seeming to outline Inuyasha. The demon that had been rigid suddenly became much more relaxed. The princess broke away to look up at Inuyasha and was started to be even more puzzled.

Just like when he transformed originally, Inuyasha's appearance began to change again. The magenta stripes that had found there way onto his face made their disappearance just as quickly. The demon's claws and fangs shortened to the average size but remained as sharp. Inuyasha closed his eyes and when he opened them they had become amber again.

An eerie silence crept over the now formerly peaceful village. The princess continued to look up at the apparently half-demon again Inuyasha. He looked straight forward blankly like he was staring into space.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered softly in an attempt to get his attention. Her voice was rough because of her dry throat.

Like being snapped out of a trance, Inuyasha eyes widened before he shook his head to awaken completely. The dog ears atop his head twitched slightly at the sound of the princess's voice.

The half-demon turned his head down only to see Kagome gazing right at him, her faces only mere inches from his. He lifted his head again with red tint to his cheeks and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Uhh…" Was all Inuyasha could muster when he was trying to put words together.

The scent of mixture of salt and water reached his sensitive nose so his eyes drifted to the princess again to see the tears forming in her eyes.

The half-demon's eyes then darted to the land surrounding them. Corpses of soldiers lie atop each other unceremoniously with pools of blood around the bodies. Inuyasha began to shake at the sight of the corpses. Tears now threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha's voice fearful and filled with guilt

The princess finally gave in to the need to cry and buried her head in the perplexed half-demon's haori.

"Inuyasha, you're you again!" Kagome sobbed happily, the sound muffled by the fabric of his clothing.

Inuyasha put his arms around the princess, attempting to comfort the distraught Kagome. He let her cry until she was able to answer him even if her voice was soft.

"I was so scared, Inuyasha." The princess admitted, not able to look at the half-demon. "I don't know what happened but…" Kagome hiccupped quietly. "all of the sudden...you looked so different like…like a demon. You killed everyone."

Inuyasha remained unmoving, soaking in the princess's words.

"Did I hurt you, Kagome?" The half-demon was eager and afraid of the answer he wanted to hear.

"Of course not!" Kagome pushed herself away from him and stared him down determined. "You would never hurt me…right?" The end of her sentence didn't have the adamancy that the beginning had.

The half-demon grinned lightly at the reddening princess.

"I will never hurt you." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

Kagome began to smile too until an unwanted, and more hated, sound reached both of the ears. The long, deafening note of a horn rang in the air, echoing into nothing before sounding again.

Both of them knew what that meant. Their eyes darted straight for the top window of the observation tower where the saw the genocidal King Roba. He held the glass of wine in his hand up into the air and smiled malevolently at the two.

Inuyasha caught eyes with the man and saw the hatred that he held for the half-demon along with the sorrow he couldn't determine the source of.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, instantly grasping her attention. He looked her straight in the eyes with a sense of urgency.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, his voice rushed. "you know what the horn means just as much as I do. Your father is getting the entire kingdom's army out here any moment. This is the time to decide, Kagome. Are you going to say here at the castle or do you want to escape with me?"

Kagome bit her lip to focus on the important decision she had to make. The princess looked from Inuyasha to the castle and back again.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a resolute tone.

The half-demon smiled and squatted down for Kagome to get on his back. The princess started to get on his back but stopped suddenly. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, looking hurt but saw her looking forward at something.

The princess was gazing at the fallen demon-slayer lying motionless some distance away. That's when Inuyasha saw what she did: the slayer was still breathing.

"We've got to take her with us." Kagome demanded, for some currently unknown reason.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha barked at the princess who was still looking at the slayer. "That crazy bitch tried to kill me!"

"Imagine what my father would do with someone who failed him?"

"What do you mean failed him?" Inuyasha retorted but soon realized what she hinted. _The damn king hired the demon-slayer! _The half-demon thought about what Kagome had said and gave in. "Fine, but if she so much as give me a bad look: I'll kill her."

Kagome nodded and they hurried to demon-slayer's body. Inuyasha picked up the limp body in his arms and squatted once again.

"Now get on my back before the fucking _army_ is out here, damn it!" Inuyasha bellowed, frustrated.

Kagome wordlessly complied and wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing she would have to keep herself on now that he had to carry the demon-slayer.

When another horn pierced the air the half-demon started running toward the forest. The closer they came to the forest the more villagers they passed. The people all had confused and frightened expressions when the saw a half-demon carrying a fallen demon-slayer with the princess on his back along with the horn of the royal army ringing constantly.

They reached the forest quicker than he had expected with the extra weight he carried. Inuyasha slowed to a stop and allowed Kagome to get off his back. When she was off, the princess realized that Inuyasha had brought them back to his home.

"Why did we stop here?" Kagome asked curiously, reacquainting herself with the surroundings.

"To get some medicinal herbs; the sooner the demon-slayer is killed, the sooner when can get rid of her." Inuyasha mumbled but Kagome heard.

The half-demon walked toward the door, a.k.a. a piece of wood, and kicked it open. Neither of them were expecting to see a monk sitting in the middle of Inuyasha's home…

_

* * *

_

_A young man with silver hair sits peacefully staring up at the starry night sky with a contented smile across his face._

"_It's so beautiful out tonight…" He trailed off as he lied back, now resting himself on the grass beneath him._

_The sound of crickets and various forest animals were the only sounds in the air but were certainly not unwanted._

"_If everyday could be like this one…." The man started while closing his eyes, adding to his serene expression. _

_The silver-haired man looked up to the full moon in the air when a shrill shriek reached his ears. He sat up with ever-observant eyes looking into the surrounding forest for the source of the scream. His amber eyes saw a woman running between trees, coming in his directions._

_The woman had soon come into the clearing where he was now standing on his feet. She hid behind him and panted heavily, gazing fearfully where she entered the clearing. A bear demon emerged from the trees and stood on two feet, attempting to make itself seem larger than it really was._

_The man caught the demon's eyes and bared his fangs, which glistened in the moonlight. They both were still for a moment until the dear demon howled disapprovingly and ran frightfully back into the woods._

_  
The man smiled at his success and turned to the woman behind him. She was smiling now too. The woman's dark hair trailed down to her waist and had several twigs embedded in it, telling him that she had tripped. He eyes were a deep blue that stared straight at him in gracious relief._

_He reached out and plugged the most noticeable stick out of her hair and smiled when she look at the twig sheepishly, realizing it had come from her own hair. He laughed at the embarrassed expression that the woman had._

"_Are you okay?" The man asked, trying to make the woman feel more comfortable after just being attacked by a demon._

"_Uhh…yes." She answered, her voice sounded angelic to the dog ears atop his head. "Thanking for saving my life." The woman offered a bow with her thanks._

"_You're very welcome." The man replied, sitting back down again on the dewy nighttime grass. "Care to join me?"_

_The woman flushed slightly before sitting down beside him. The crickets were heard again as their nose was the only sound being made._

"_What were you doing out in the woods this late at night?" The amber-eyed man asked curiously. _

_The woman shifted uneasily and took a moment before answering. "I was keeping track of the time and it got dark before I was able to find my way out. Next thing I know, I'm being chased by a bear demon."_

"_That's life…" He joked, eager to ease the woman's nerves._

"_How true." She chuckled, doing her best to cover her laugh with her hand._

_The man looked back up at the sky, seeing the full moon once again. The sight of the moon gave him a relaxing feeling._

"_Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_I've never been a big fan of the full moon." She answered immediately, gazing distastefully at the sky. "I'm sure there's at least one day a month that you don't look forward to."_

"_How true." He mimicked, earning another giggle from the blue-eyed woman. "Well, my name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"_

_The woman gave him a pleasant smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Inuyasha. My name is Hatsukoi…"_

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. Wish me luck. I live in Texas and Hurricane Rita is coming my way!

**Please Review!**


	11. Common Enemy

Hooray, just for more reviews to go! Current stats for TPATP: 3094 hits, 36 favorites, and 16 alerts.

_Recommended Song: Ain't Nuthin' But Music by D12_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 11**_

_**Common Enemy**_

"Back so soon?" The monk sitting in the middle of Inuyasha's home asked nonchalantly. He sat cross-legged which was typical part of the meditation he was previously attempting.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood perplexed, the gaze not straying from the monk. The half-demon slung the demon-slayer over his shoulder and pointed his now free claw at the man, accusingly.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?" Inuyasha barked, irritated. His eyes focused intently at the monk, frustrated with the new nuisance.

The princess and half-demon got on guard as the monk got to his feet with a staff in his hand, taking some of his weight to make him more comfortable.

"I am Miroku." The monk greeted, a polite smile reaching his lips. "I was traveling with Sango and when I heard the horn from the castle I figured that you had defeated her and came back here."

"Sango?" Kagome questioned but soon realized it was the name of the demon-slayer slung over the half-demon's shoulder.

"So…you're here to kill me too?" Inuyasha accused.

The monk waved his free hand. "Don't be so brash. I simply wish to find something to do with my life."

"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the strange confession that Miroku just offered for apparently no reason.

"Never mind," Miroku shook his head side-to-side. "right now I want to insure the safety of Sango."

Inuyasha smiled with a fang gleaming and brought the demon-slayer down so that he was holding her up bridal style. The half-demon suddenly tossed the woman in the monk's direction. In response to Inuyasha's action, Miroku immediately dropped his staff and caught Sango in his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Miroku and Kagome shouted in unison at the seemingly proud of himself Inuyasha.

"You got the demon-slayer now if you be so kind as to get of the hell out of my house before I _kill_ you." The half-demon's threat was not shown by his expression whilst he donned another trademark arrogant smile.

The monk got visibly nervous but stood his ground. Miroku slowly put down Sango as to not get attacked by an Inuyasha thinking that he was striking.

"Excuse me for intruding but I couldn't help myself." Miroku apologized while he dug into his robe with his right hand. Inuyasha and Kagome watched, puzzled, until the monk pulled out a small book.

The half-demon responded instantly with a hate-filled bellow. "That's my damn journal!"

Miroku nodded, understanding his motive and thankful he wasn't just sliced in half by Inuyasha. The monk saw that he wasn't in two pieces because Kagome was holding him back.

"While I was…skimming through your journal I came across something I found quite interesting…" Miroku trailed off while rubbing his chin with his hand like some sort of detective.

Inuyasha reddened at bit and yelled, "What did you find you interesting, you vermin!"

"What I found interesting was…" The monk stopped for a moment to build unneeded suspense. "I came across the name: Naraku…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately and stiffened noticeably by the princess who was holding him back. A silence came for a minute between the nervous monk, upset half-demon, and very confused princess.

"What do you have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha voice was filled with venom as he spoke the name at the end of the sentence.

"May we sit down so that I can explain myself?"

* * *

Somehow Kagome had been able to convince Inuyasha to sit down while the monk took it upon himself to nurse Sango. The half-demon sat down with a 'humpf' with Kagome seating herself right next to him.

"Who is Naraku?" Kagome couldn't hold the question back any longer, curiosity clawing at her mind.

Inuyasha let out an uncomfortable grunt as his way of saying that he wasn't going to answer her. The princess let out a breath in defeat.

"These are deep gashes…" Miroku thought out loud, getting attention back to him.

"Will you hurry up!" Inuyasha snapped irritably earning a disapproving scowl from Kagome. He then whispered to himself. "You're lucky I didn't kill the bastard…"

"Done." The monk congratulated himself. Miroku got up and walked toward the princess and half-demon. They watched his every movement until he sat across from them.

"Now, what do you want?" Inuyasha inquired.

Miroku searched for the words to reply with to the expected question.

"You are obviously aware of Naraku's trickery." Miroku stated with no comment from Inuyasha or the oblivious Kagome. "Well, my family has suffered from his evil much like your own, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched a bit at the monk's knowledge of his name.

"What of it?" Retorted the half-demon.

Miroku raised his right hand which was revealed covered in glove-like garment held in place by prayer beads.

"My grandfather, the great monk Miyatsu, was involved in many battles with Naraku. During one of the battles, Naraku pierced my grandfather's hand…cursing our bloodline with the wind tunnel." The Monk began to explain. Kagome was leaning in, caught in the story, but Inuyasha wouldn't let his interest in the topic show.

"The wind tunnel is a curse that threatens to kill me one day unless am I able to exterminate Naraku. I know you wouldn't mind getting back at Naraku…" Miroku leaned toward Inuyasha and whispered so only the half-demon could hear. "koinu…"

Inuyasha glared a hole through the monk with the vile expression he looked at the monk with. The half-demon subconsciously bared his fangs at the mention of the soft topic…

"Why should I believe you? I bet you don't even know where Naraku is." Inuyasha argued, with a still baffled princess next to him.

The monk sighed, expecting the remark. "Quite right. I have no idea where Naraku's castle is but I think if we all work together then we could locate and annihilate him."

The half-demon lowered his eyes and looked into space, apparently in deep thought. He rested his chin on his fist which was buried in his knee.

After he remained silent, Kagome muttered quietly. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha straightened his back and faced Miroku who had waited patiently.

"If you turn out to be lying, I will not hesitate to kill you." Inuyasha's eyes traveled to Sango, who lied behind them. "Or her."

"I would expect nothing less from the half-demon I learned about in this book." Miroku smiled whilst holding up Inuyasha's journal once again. Inuyasha snatched it from his hand.

"Don't you ever touch this again or tell anyone what you read." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

The monk's eyes drifted to Kagome and back to Inuyasha. "I wouldn't dare to such a thing."

The princess appeared perplexed and looked to Inuyasha for answers but simply told the monk. "You're going to be the one to convince the slayer, monk." And left his home quickly before Miroku could argue or Kagome could ask questions.

* * *

"How could they have escaped so easily?" The King shouted, petulantly.

It had all gone according to his new plan…for the most part. The half-demon would defeat the slayer easily, as he expected seeing it was Inuyasha, and when he sent out his forces and the half-demon slaughtered them then he would capture him and have him executed for what he did.

It was interesting seeing Inuyasha become full-demon after being struck with the slayer's weapon. That was a attention-grabbing but unwanted twist.

No one could argue with him by having someone who killed so many men slain.

"Damn that boy." Cursed Roba, his brow furrowing.

If the half-demon that lived in his kingdom escaped his grasp wasn't bad enough, his daughter eloped with him! Hopefully the wasn't the exact case…

Actually, he might be able to use this to his advantage. He could accuse him of kidnapping the princess. Hell, he might as well say that the half-demon raped Kagome.

_That might not be as good as an idea…_Mused the king, rethinking his strategy.

After the sleepless nights he have been suffering because his daughter lately, it might be a good idea to ask for help from another demon that had taken residence in his kingdom…

* * *

Miroku was determined not to leave until Sango had at least regained consciousness, and once again Kagome had miraculously convinced Inuyasha to comply.

"Waiting like this is going to only get the army closer to finding my home." Inuyasha complained under his breath to himself. A grunt from his side informed him that Kagome had heard him again.

"Inuyasha, my father's men wouldn't dare journey into a demon-infested forest until they had been threatened on their life, and I doubt Roba would go as far to do that."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and she added. "Maybe we might want to hurry…"

The half-demon nodded at Kagome admittance of her father's irrational, homicidal decision. He probably could have added adjectives that described Roba but that would take too long.

Inuyasha jumped to a high branch in a nearby. He heard the princess's shouts beneath him but ignored Kagome's cries.

The half-demon sat on the thick branch with one leg hanging relaxing over the edge, unafraid of losing his balance.

_Naraku…_Inuyasha thought with revulsion at hearing the name again. _Don't think I forget what you did to my family. You are going to pay for what you did to my son…._

The half-demon looked behind him at the truck of the tree. Inscribed roughly in the tree is…_I HATE YOU DAD!_

* * *

We, the people in Texas near the coast, were given the today, Friday, and possibly Monday to deal with the hurricane so I had plenty time for TPATP.

C'mon people, four more reviews!


	12. Traveling With The Enemy

Yay! I live through Hurricane Rita! (I live right outside Houston, Texas)

Back again. If the weather people are right then Rita is supposed to hit tonight. TPATP found its way onto one more person's favorites and story alert. At last, TPATP has more chapters than months it has been up. I'm still sorry for the seven months of inactivity.

_Recommended Song: 'Till I Collapse by Eminem_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 12**_

_**Traveling With The Enemy**_

"I'm not sure I heard you right." The awakened Sango started. "Are you suggesting we travel with the half-demon?"

Miroku nodded as the demon-slayer talked. The absurdity of the idea disgusted Sango.

"Why, again, would we travel with him in the first place?" Sango inquired, obviously not accepting the offer with open arms…not like they expected her to do that.

"Common enemy, my dear Sango." The monk explained, Sango nearly knocked him out for referring to her like that but she failed for her well-being if left with the half-demon.

"Oh? And who would this 'common enemy' be?" The demon-slayer still tried to sway the argument in her favor of not trekking with the so called 'Inuyasha.'

"A demon named Naraku, who has wronged both mine and Inuyasha's family." Miroku saw her expression that showed him that she was still not going to travel with the half-demon by choice. He then added. "Naraku is a powerful demon that the world would benefit from if he was slain. Imagine what could happen if people knew the demon-slayers can still do their work to perfection."

The monk saw something spark in Sango's eyes at the mention of such a challenge. By making this a matter of pride, Miroku may have just convinced the demon-slayer.

"Fine, we'll travel with the half-demon until we exterminate this Naraku." Sango was beginning to sound more and more like the stoic woman he had been talking to in the forest. "But, I still don't trust the half-demon."

"His name is Inuyasha."

"I refuse to refer to that perversion by name." Sango snapped viciously.

"Hey, I can here you!" A shout came from the outside of the stone home. A certain half-demon was obviously eavesdropping and displeased with hearing her insult him.

"What she say?" Kagome asked curiously. The princess sat next to Inuyasha, who had come back down from the tree.

"Good news: she agreed to come with us. Bad news: she's a bitch." Inuyasha answer honestly but sound much like a joke to the princess, who laughed. The half-demon raised an eyebrow, confused, but kept his comments to himself.

A was quiet again coming between Inuyasha and Kagome as they waited for Sango and Miroku to come out. Birds in the woods sang their morning songs to the newly raised sun.

"Tell me, do you hate demon-slayers or just her because she tried to kill you?" Kagome asked more as a conversation starter than her wanting to know.

Inuyasha's ears twitched upon his head. "I'm not particular fond of those who kill people just because their blood."

"True, but do you think Sango does it because she was raised that way or she just hates demons."

"Everyone hates demons; it's a fact of life." Inuyasha stated bitterly, crossing his arms.

"I don't hate demons, but I haven't known any demons beside you…then again you're only half-demon." Kagome replied truthfully.

"Do you have problem with that, wench!" Inuyasha barked immediately at the end of her remark.

The princess appeared unfazed by his sudden outburst. "You know, you really need to relax."

_Relax, huh? You want me to relax when there's a woman who tried to kill me lying down in my house. Screw that. _The half-demon thought to himself. Now that I think about, I could he really think to anyone beside himself?

"I'm done waiting." Inuyasha announced while he got to his feet. Kagome watched as he walked inside his home and quickly followed short behind.

Sango and Miroku stopped talking as soon as they saw the two come in.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha inquired, trademark arrogance in his tone.

The monk and demon-slayer exchanged apprehensive looks before nodding cautiously.

"Then we're leaving." Inuyasha glanced at Sango then asked Miroku. "Can she walk?"

"Not yet."

Inuyasha made a complaining grunt and remained silent for a moment.

"Great more problems." Inuyasha mumbled and squatted next to Sango. She looked at him with a mix of confusion, revulsion, and resentment.

"What are you doing?" The demon-slayer questioned.

Inuyasha didn't answer but simply, and much to everyone's surprise, picked up Sango bridal style in his arms.

The demon-slayer flushed. "What the hell are you doing!"

"We all are leaving now." Was all Inuyasha offered and they followed him out the door, but not without a few shouts and insults from a _very _pissed Sango.

* * *

"Would you mind informing me while you requested my presence today, Roba?" A cold voice asked from the dark side of the room.

The king shifted uneasily in the unfamiliar chair that he sat in from a mixture of the man's icy voice and that the throne was the most comfortable chair.

"Well, something that might interest you has come to my attention." Roba began, still moving.

A pair of amber eyes appeared in the dark side of the room. The king stopped stirring instantly and stayed still as the eyes were focused on him.

"What do you think could possibly interest me? Are you forgetting who I am, Roba?" Said the piercing voice.

The king now fumbled with his words now that he felt he was being put on the spot.

"I h-h-have come to the kn-n-nowledge that the one you have been s-s-searching for has been l-l-located…"

This caught the amber-eyed man's attention.

"Where is he?"

The king caught the anticipation in his tone and knew he now had the advantage in the conversation.

"Then again, what might I gain by telling you?" Roba shrugged, cockily.

The man groaned at the annoyance that the king was.

"If you tell me then I won't kill you and place you head on a spike outside your own castle, Roba." The threat caused the king to start shifting again.

"Of course, I would ask of nothing more in return." Roba defended.

"Continuing."

"Right, right…anyway…I have reason to believe that Inuyasha is currently on the run with a demon-slayer and my daughter as captives…"

"Wait, with a demon-slayer and the princess?" Repeated and interrupted the man

Roba nodded quickly and multiple times. "That's right. To the point, I think he's in the forest right now. He couldn't have gotten far."

The man was quiet as he mulled over the information.

"If I go into the forest than Inuyasha had best be there…"

"Understood."

Roba was unnerved by the man's silence and when he further inspected the dark side of the room he discovered that the amber-eyed man had left…

* * *

The group of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and the now asleep Sango guided their way through the trees; the solitary noise was the sound of the demon-slayer breathing. Inuyasha gave Sango an annoyed look and was tempted to wake her but that would only succeed in making him hear more of her bitching about having to be carried by a half-demon.

"Damn, I hate the forest and, once again, am forced to trek through it." The monk complained loudly even if it was supposed to be a thought to himself.

"How can you hate the forest? It's so beautiful!" Kagome disagreed. "If you were cooped up in a stone castle all your life, you wouldn't be so pessimistic about having to come into the woods."

Miroku nodded, agreeing, then retorted. "But, if you were training to be a monk and had to spend all your time in a bug-infested forest, you would be begging to go into a stone castle."

"God, shut up!" Inuyasha barked. The bellow was more than enough needed to awaken the demon-slayer in his arms.

Sango opened her eyes groggily but they hastily widened when they woke only to see Inuyasha's face.

"What's your problem!" Sango scolded, her tone equaling Inuyasha's.

_You and the damn monk are…_Inuyasha thought bitterly. How was he going to keep his sanity when traveling with those two and a princess?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short but I'm sorry to say that this chapter is more of a plot evolver. Next chapter up as quick as I can. Real quick, I would like to thank Keyo-Red Angel of Hope for his review of Chapter Three. If it wasn't for that review I would have never thought of putting Miroku and Sango in the story and TPATP would probably already be finished and half as long. Everyone who has read up to this point should thank Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, especially me! **THANK YOU!**

I had this finished on the 23rd but Rita caused the power to go out _right_ after I was done. Yay, I survived the hurricane!

Grand total of eleven pages!

**Give yourself a pat on the back, readers. TPATP finally has more reviews than any other stories of mine! Another milestone was reached with the last chapter as I finally have more than 100,000 words archived (100,247.)**

**Finished September 24, 2005 but I have no cable connection so I cannot update! Sorry that I couldn't get this up quicker!**


	13. The Mastermind

Hello, I'm back yet again because I don't have school until tomorrow. We were giving a few days into the week to clean up houses and crud like that.

I don't expect to reach the new review goal of 100 reviews, but I can dream!

_Recommended Song: Encore by Eminem (the song Encore, not the album though I do recommend the album.)_

**_

* * *

_**

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 13**_

_**The Mastermind**_

"Why do you insist on carrying me!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha, who was just as reluctant at the situation.

Inuyasha groaned. "Why do you insist on wanting to crawl?" The half-demon glanced at the monk walking to his right. "Or would you rather have the pervert over there carry you?"

Miroku picked a hand over his heart and feigned an innocent and hurt look. "You have such a lowly opinion of me, Inuyasha. Why don't you trust me?"

The half-demon let out a small growl. "I don't trust anyone, _and_ you better keep your hands off Kagome."

The princess to the half-demon's left flushed a little to the awkward memory of the monk's wandering hands…

Inuyasha noticed Sango being quiet again. She must have decided that Inuyasha was the lesser of two evils. That not really much of a choice, though, is it? A half-demon or Miroku…

"When do we'll get out of the forest, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously, looking up at the canopy of the woods that only allowed limited sunlight.

The half-demon was silent for a moment, trying to figure out the answer of that question for himself.

"My best guess is that we'll have to make camp tonight and we'll be out by tomorrow." Inuyasha replied, honestly.

The monk was about to complain about the forest but was stopped by disapproving grunts from Inuyasha and Sango in unison. The half-demon and demon-slayer realized what they had done almost started to argue but the chuckles coming from Miroku and Kagome interrupted them.

"This would be an interesting adventure, eh?" The monk laughed heartily, annoying everyone except Kagome who was laughing, too.

"That seemed practiced, Inuyasha." The princess stated only to get a scowl from Inuyasha but Kagome's was oblivious to it.

The laughs died out and calm came over the group once again.

* * *

"What are you planning, Inuyasha?" The amber-eyed man thought out loud.

The man had his residence just inside the king's rule…not that the king had any power over him. If anything, he ruled the kingdom, not Roba.

Contrary to popular belief, Roba was not _that_ prejudice to demons. The whole genocide of demons that the king began years ago was just the amber-eyed man's original plan to find him.

"That wasn't my greatest idea." The man admitted, still embarrassed at the simple plan that he had thought of in a moment of weakness.

_But now, I have the perfect plan…_

The man placed the unconscious body over his shoulders on the fancy chair that was at the head of the room. The person he had set down eye's opened slowly and when he spotted the amber eyes, began to squirm uncontrollably.

"Except your fate like the weak human I know you are."

The amber-eyed man, with one quick swipe of his razor sharp claws, ripped the flesh on the man's chest leaving five deep gashes. The man let out a painful scream and then began to gurgle the blood that was filling his throat.

"May your last few moments be enjoyable."

The amber-eyed man took the bottle of wine on the table next to the chair and poured a glass. He raised the glass as if to toast the dieing man.

"Know in your death, that this is the beginning of Inuyasha's demise…" The amber-eyed man offered like it was going to comfort the man.

With a loud, breathless gasp the man in the chair finally died. His head fell limply to the side.

"To you!" The amber-eyed man declared and down the glass of wine. He crushed the empty glass in his hand letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"Just a short time, Inuyasha, and your fate shall be in my hands…"

* * *

Darkness had befallen the group while they grew ever closer to the end of the forest. As soon as the last ray of sunlight had escaped them, Inuyasha insisted they make camp.

"We're stopping now." The half-demon demanded as he started to observe their current surroundings for a place to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Sango immediately disagreed. "If you're right about being out of the woods in the morning then why stop now? We could keep going and reach the edge of the forest by sunlight."

"Unlike you and me, normal humans need rest." Inuyasha replied, speaking of Kagome and Miroku.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. We could keep going if you're worrying about me." The princess told the half-demon. "I've gone many a night without sleep."

"Well…" Inuyasha was saying but the monk decided to interject.

"I am feeling awfully tired." Stated Miroku with a yawn. He walked straight to the nearest tree and sat himself under the safety of the branches.

Everyone stared at the monk before the decided they might as well stop. Kagome seated herself under the tree right across from the one Miroku sat under but Inuyasha was in quite a situation…he still had Sango in his arms.

"Where to you want me to put you down?" Inuyasha inquired of the demon-slayer.

Sango raised an eyebrow and looked over her options.

"Set me down by you and Kagome. I'm not going near him." Sango answered, but not without a glare at Miroku, who just rolled his eyes while he continued in his new objective to start a fire.

Inuyasha complied to the demon-slayer's wishes even if wasn't going to get her to refer to him by his name. The half-demon set Sango off to Kagome's right, leaving him enough space to sit between them.

"I don't trust you, either." Inuyasha acknowledged when he saw the demon-slayer's look she was giving him. "I'm not going to let you go near Kagome."

"You're awfully protective of Kagome, Inuyasha." The monk stated.

Inuyasha and Kagome reddened.

"Hey, bite me, monk!" The half-demon shouted.

"Shut up!" Sango bellowed, irritated. _Why can't the half-demon keep his damn voice down!_

"No, and you can shut up!" Inuyasha retorted. "I don't know why you have such a big problem with me! I could've killed you and I didn't! No, I let you live and you still act like a bitch!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." The princess said, not bringing her voice any higher than her normal tone.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shut his mouth…but not before sticking out his tongue at Kagome childishly.

* * *

The footsteps of multiple guards rang through the corridors of the castle. Many shouts reverberated in the halls, telling one demand or another.

"This is no time no mess around, men!" One guard, apparently the captain, yelled over the others. "Our king is missing!"

One soldier after another ran down the corridors until they came to a door. The captain opened hit swiftly and saw the empty room.

"Nothing here!"

The men followed their captain down the hall to the next door. The captain had his hand on the doorknob of the next room they intended to search when a bloodcurdling scream came from down the corridor.

Without an order needed, they began to sprint down the hallway. The scream came from yet another of the castle's normally empty rooms.

The captain swung the door open. When they opened into the dark room the light that the opened door allowed in shone on the back of a man with a red haori. His odd silver hair down to his waist was overshadowed by dog ears atop his head. The man swung around to show his bright amber eyes.

The man smiled revealing his fangs and jumped out the window that was on the wall just behind. After the distraction of watching the dog-eared man jumped out a window, they noticed their murdered king…

* * *

"Just a short time, Inuyasha, and your fate shall be in my hands…" The man had no shorter finished his sentence than they king's men burst into the room.

He couldn't help but smile at his plan that was working down to the T. To the next phase, he turned to the window closest to him and bounded through it, proving he was a demon.

The man landed on the ground four stories below him. He ran out the door and turned right as to be hidden by the castle's barrier wall.

"It's all going according to plan…" He congratulated himself as he reached the forest area closest to the castle. His chest heaved up and down but not from the sprinting he just did but from the excitement.

The amber-eyed man sat himself down to calm his breaths. Once he had regulated his breathing he began to…chant?

It must be a chant because the man began to glow with a red aura. His long silver hair shortened back to his head and spiked itself in the air. When he opened his eyes they were no longer amber…but violet eyes.

His smile widened. "I'm coming for you, Dad…"

* * *

Not the longest chapter but I have to get to homework that was assigned last Wednesday, which was the last day of school we have had until tomorrow.

I think everyone who has read this story would like my other story that I have been working on. Please check out Left At The Altar!

Reviews make me happy!


	14. She Was What!

I hadn't realized how far this story was coming along until I checked the stats on my account. The Princess And The Pup is approximately two chapters after this one from passing TNOTRM in words as well. Hooray, I can finally say 'InuSesshou' instead of 'amber-eyed man.'

_Current Stats: 5,536 hits, 51 favorites, and 27 story alerts._

_Recommended Song: Lose Yourself by Eminem_

_NEW STORY IDEA POSTED ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Princess And The Pup Ch. 14 **_

_**She Was What!**_

Inuyasha did his best to sit perfectly still with his legs and arms crossed like he was accustomed to sit like. The half-demon has also trying very hard to keep his face from reddening from his current situation.

Right now, Inuyasha still seated by the newly started fire under the tree. At the moment, Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder but that wasn't what kept him awake right now…it was the demon-slayer asleep on his other shoulder that bothered him.

The half-demon had a _very _annoyed expression showing on his face. He looked up to Miroku who looked at him with an unbelievably envious look.

"You are so lucky…" The monk muttered under his breath but Inuyasha's ears allowed him to hear him.

The half-demon let out an aggravated grunt out at his situation. How was it that he had got himself into this predicament again? He should have just set Sango down by Miroku. To hell with the damned demon-slayer!

"Shut up, monk." Inuyasha snapped through his gritted teeth.

"Hey, bite me, half-demon." Miroku smiled widely.

Inuyasha glared venomously at the smug monk sitting across from him.

"Think you're clever, don't you?" The half-demon remarked, infuriated. "Remind me, again, why did I let you come with us?"

"Simple. You and I have reasons of our own to destroy Naraku and we are both not strong enough to kill him on our own." Miroku stated but it sounded like he had been practicing his answer to the question.

"Who ever said I wasn't strong enough to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha was able to contain his voice quiet enough not to wake either Kagome or Sango but was still stern enough to get his point across.

"You did the moment you decided to allow Sango and I come with you." The monk recited, again sounded rehearsed.

"If I could get up right now I would wipe that smile off your face…" The half-demon threatened quietly with an amused grin wiping across his face.

The monk raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged his shoulders, content with stopping that conversation there.

The quiet of the night washed over the two still awake members of these very odd traveling companions. Miroku was beginning to grow uncomfortable from the ever watching gaze of the half-demon who hadn't dared to take his eyes off of the monk.

Miroku shifted uneasily under Inuyasha's stare before he tried to distract him.

"When I read your journal, Inuyasha, there seemed to be pages missing. Why is that?"

Wrong question to ask!

Inuyasha kept the eerie smile on his face as he answered the monk. "_That_ is none of your business, monk."

"It makes me wonder though. The large segment of pages missing starts from you meeting Hatsukoi and the next thing I knew it was talking about InuSesshou." Miroku continued. Do you not know when to stop!

The half-demon became visibly irritated at the monk's knowledge of his life. "You won't have to worry about the wind tunnel curse if you _can't _have children, monk."

That was all Miroku needed to hear to know to stop this conversation.

"So…" The monk began but once again was unnerved by the amber eyes fixated on him.

"So what?"

"So…why did decide to bring Kagome with you in your escape?" Miroku inquired another question he should not have asked.

"Can't have children…" Inuyasha threatened again. The half-demon had found the monk's weakness.

Miroku turned slightly to get in a better position to protect _himself_ if need be.

"I think you'd best get some sleep, monk." Inuyasha suggested with more of a warning then a request.

Miroku nodded and lied down facing away from Inuyasha, not wanting to be in that awkward situation. Soon the monk had gone to sleep leaving Inuyasha realizing he was still in his awkward situation…

* * *

The sun had risen before any had awakened in the group besides Inuyasha…who couldn't do anything even though he was awake.

Lucky for him, though, Kagome had woken up shortly after he did, leaving him only to have to wait for the demon-slayer.

The princess stretched out her arms before standing to her full height to loosen her tired muscles.

"I slept great! How about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome half yawned, still weary. That's when she looked over at the half-demon.

Inuyasha gave her a disapproving expression and groaned whiningly. It only made it worse when the princess started laughing at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh! This isn't funny, damn it!" Inuyasha began with a shouts but realized what he had done and lowered his voice.

Kagome complied and asked. "What would be worse, Inuyasha? You moving and she maybe waking up or her waking up and the first thing she's sees is your face?"

The half-demon eyes widened at what she had said. He took one last look at the demon-slayer to his side and quickly snuck out from under her. Sango fell to the ground slowly and landed with a small 'thud.'

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances at the demon-slayer not waking and then began to laugh…which waked her…

Sango opened her eyes unhurriedly and blinked to focus her vision. She looked up to see the princess and half-demon and very hastily got up to her feet. When their laughs got louder she looked down to see that the left side of her body was covered with a thin layer of dust.

The demon-slayer flushed and gave a sheepish smile. "Is there a stream nearby so that I can wash this?"

Inuyasha continued chuckling as he pointed through the trees. Sango nodded and was on her way.

"Do you think that she's really going to wash her suit? Do you think she's going to run away?" Kagome inquired curiously as the demon-slayer vanished between the trees.

"I'll follow her." Miroku announced, coming to their side. Not caring when the monk had gotten up or how he had gotten up without noticing the half-demon let it go.

Right after Miroku had walked past him; Inuyasha grabbed a handful of his monk robes holding Miroku back from walking any further.

"You would like to, wouldn't you pervert?" The half-demon turned his head to Kagome. "Follow her."

Kagome nodded and followed after Sango. Miroku turned and gave a wry smile to the half-demon.

"I was this close." The monk indicated 'how close' with his fore finger and thumb. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha."

"You're going to burn in hell, you know." Inuyasha stated with another disturbingly eerie smile.

* * *

InuSesshou walked through the forest calmly. The pep in his step gave away the excitement he was trying to hide in his uncaring expression.

_My plan is all coming together._ The half-demon congratulated himself, priding on his scheme.

InuSesshou finally gave into his urge to smile as the smirk revealed itself on his face.

"I'm not as good at this as Sesshomaru is." The half-demon stated out loud. "Not that that's bad thing, if I was like my uncle." He stopped and shuddered. "That would be creepy."

InuSesshou started again on his path. He reprimanded himself mentally. His plan had to be perfectly timed and hopefully Inuyasha had done exactly what he expected to happen. His scheme had to be tweaked a bit when he found out that the princess and demon-slayer would be traveling with him. Now he would be able to hurt emotionally before he killed him…

"What comes around goes around."

The half-demon shook his head. _The princess…come on, Dad…I know why you're bringing her with you…_

InuSesshou snapped out his thoughts. _Can't get distracted!_

Got to think about what he had done so far. First he had to find out his father's spell. Every half-demon had a spell to a special spell that works especially for their appearance. It had been hell finding out Inuyasha's and he could barely stand looking like his father…or having that much hair. Then he had to murder the king, perhaps the easiest part of his plan. Just before leaving his camp this morning he had to using yet another spell to hide his scent so that Inuyasha couldn't detect him. Oh the simplicity of a merely changing how you smell to a demon's senses by using a spell to make you then smell like nothing…or the difficulty.

"Just a short while longer, Dad…" InuSesshou muttered to himself as the stream came into view.

* * *

"How do I always end up alone with you?" Inuyasha thought aloud but the monk heard him.

"Inuyasha, I'm offended." Miroku feigned hurt…again. "You don't like spending time with me? Would you rather be alone with Kagome or Sango?"

"You give me a tough choice, Miroku." The half-demon mumbled.

Miroku laughed heartily at the half-demon's comment. "You always find a way to amuse me, Inuyasha."

"Glad I am a hilarity to you, monk." Inuyasha remarked sarcastically…earning another laugh.

Miroku stopped laughing when he saw the half-demon's harsh gaze and tried to find another way to entertain himself.

The monk reached into his clothes and pulled out clear bottle. He pulled out the cork which had protruded a bit. The smell of alcohol reached Inuyasha's nose. Miroku took a swig of the liquor and held out his arm straight.

"Want a drink, Inuyasha?" The monk asked as kindly as you can when asking someone to drink poison for your body.

"No, that's stuff's terrible for you." The half-demon denied not wanting to admit he had no tolerance for the beverage.

"Suit yourself." Miroku was bringing the bottle up to his lips again when a scream got to their ears.

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped to their feet and looked into the forest as they heard the footsteps of someone sprinting toward their location. Sango emerged from the foliage dressed in a kimono as opposed to her usual slayer suit and was panting.

The demon-slayer leaned over in an attempt to catch her breath. She said something that Inuyasha was unable to interpret.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome…was kidnapped by a demon…"

"**SHE WAS WHAT!"**

* * *

Another chapter down the drain and it seems this story is growing nearer to the word length of TNOTRM. I know I talk about this story beating TNOTRM in every aspect but I am very adamant about this topic. This is my sophmore story of more than twenty-thousand words and it should show that my writing has improved from age twelve (my age when TNOTRM was writing) and thirteen (my current age). 


End file.
